


Schijn Bedriegt

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger Management, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bully Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bullying, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Homophobic Language, I swear we'll get there, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, More tags to be added, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Levi, a 17 year old high school student, hasn't been exactly great at expressing himself. He quickly turns to anger and violence due to his harmful past, but Kenny tries his best to make sense of his outbursts and guides him, even when it comes to making friends who he didn't know he needed.After meeting Eren, Levi is intrigued by the brunet's fury and passion. He doesn't think his lack of social skills will get him any closer to the guy he used to despise, but Kenny, who always analyzes his nephew's behavior, and his penpal Farlan, try to pressure him into the right direction.Eren and Levi, at first glance they're polar opposites, but 'Schijn Bedriegt'.[Edit/Rewrite In Progress 2/18]





	1. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Quick note here before you start reading this. If you've read my summary you'll know I'm currently editing/rewriting this fic. Now, this doesn't many any of the events change. The plot is still the same, the events are still the same, I'm basically just adjusting my sentences. That's all! I hope you'll enjoy this story :)

Eren was your typical high school loser. He always wore the same clothes, got bad grades and never opened his mouth. If he as much as opened his mouth, it was to give the teacher the same lame ass excuses. “I had a flat tire.”, “I lost my homework.”, “I was sick.”

Everyone knew he was full of shit. He was probably too stupid to finish his homework, that’s what happens when you’re busy scribbling on your piece of paper instead of paying attention.  
How he had managed to come this far, was a mystery to Levi. Maybe the teachers had taken pity for him, because there was no way that shitface Jaeger, with the nonsense that spewed out of his mouth, was able to graduate in a few months.

Levi groaned and slumped back into his chair. Class was finished, now he only needed the bell to-

_Riiiing_

To get to work.  

A smirk curled on his lips as he made his way out of the classroom, eyes fixated on the guy who walked in front of him. Fuckface made a mistake and hadn't even as much as tried to make a miserable attempt at apologizing, not that it would have helped him to avoid this gnarly situation.

Levi grabbed him by the shoulder and lowered his voice. “What are you going to do to fix this?”

Marco visibly winced and turned around. Mistake number two. The guy immediately had the pleasure to meet Levi’s fist in his stomach.

“Who said that you could look at me, fuckface.” Levi growled and tackled his victim. Towering over the man, who was usually taller than him, and pressed his boot on his chest. He continued to add pressure until he heard him struggle to find air, cheeks turning a bright shade of red and hair sticking to his damp forehead. Absolutely disgusting.

“P-Please.” Marco rasped, his voice barely above a whisper as all air was forced out of his longs. Helplessly trying to crawl back up and clutching at the leather boot on his chest, he tried again. “It was an accident, I swear.”

“Awww, boohoo, tough shit.” Levi deadpanned, his eyes feeding on every twitch of Marco’s face, contorting in pain. “I said, what are you going to do to fix this?”

“I- I’m sorry! I-”

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, he lifted up his boot so Marco would be able to clearly hear his words. “Sorry isn’t going get you anywhere. Do you really think that _I_ would be satisfied with a lame apology?”

“N-no. I- argh!”

Levi kicked him in the face, blood streaming out Marco's nose, staining his white button up shirt. “It was a rhetorical question Fuckface. Do you even have a brain in there? Want me to check it for you?”

God, how he loved the look on people’s face when he threatened them. Tears rolling down their cheeks, eyes red from crying, hair sticking to their damp foreheads. A certain type of desperation that felt like a drug to him. A high that he could only get out of situations like this.

“Don’t you want me to-” Levi’s ears picked up on approaching footsteps. No one, not even teachers, ever dared to interrupt him when he had business to take care off. His eyes dark, he looked back at Marco. “Is that your boyfriend coming to help you, want me to beat the the shit out of both of you?"

“Eren!”

_Eren?_

Levi turned around, his foot now pressed on Marco’s face, keeping him in place, and noticed the tall, lean figure standing merely meters away from them. “Jaeger.”  He had to admit, the kid had some stealth skills, but his ears had never defied him. “Want a special treatment, Jaeger?”

“Marco,” Eren started, simply ignoring the bully. “Get him a new shirt, it’s not rocket science.”

Frustration and anger bubbled in the pit of Levi's stomach. Usually, he would give anyone a tough time if they ever tried to ignore him. Specifically, reminding them of his presence by giving them a searing headache. But the way Jaeger stood there, face lacking emotions while telling Marco exactly what Levi had wanted from him...he figured it was a good time to make an exception. 

"See Fuckface, even a dumber like Jaeger knows what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, because apparently there's confusion around this. This is how I imagine Levi would be in a modern, highschool au. I'm not claiming this is canon. I imagine he would turn out like this with the things he has been through in *this* au. Those things will be revealed in later chapters :)

Levi walked towards the cafeteria as he tried to clean up the mess that Freckled Fuckface had made on his shirt. He walked past the other students, their gazes instantly turning towards the floor beneath them, trying not to piss off the bully. He knew that, and that power felt amazing. 

Entering the room full of students, he let out a content sigh, stomach unknotting and skin cooling down. The cafeteria always got a tad bit quieter whenever he would enter the room and he would be lying if he said he didn't absolutely love the influence he had in this place.

After a few long strides, Levi made his way to the right corner where his usual group of, quote on quote, friends were sitting. He couldn't exactly call them his friends, nor could he call them strangers or victims. They were friendly towards him for the most part, lacking fear until he opened his mouth about something that didn't suit his taste. If he had to be honest, he couldn't blame them. What better way to avoid getting kicked around and harassed by the school's infamous bully, than befriending him. After all, people were weak, and weakness disgusted him. 

He arrived at their table and Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt immediately made room for him, continuing their conversation. Usually, they discussed the new rumors that went around the highschool. Students getting it on during lunchbreaks in the lockerrooms, teachers fighting teachers, and so on. Bullshit, all bullshit if you asked him, and even if they were true, why on earth would you want to be know these details about someone.  
This time he had to endure listening to their nonsense about Mr. Smith having a fling with Mr. Zacharias. Making him sigh and roll his eyes in annoyance while he downed his drink.

Downing his drink in annoyance, his emotions started coming to the surface again. To anyone else, Levi looked composed most of the time, in control of his emotions. But nothing was farther from the truth, his emotions were overbearing, uncontrollable, and most of all, unstoppable. Once they reached the surface, there was no way to stop them from spouting out of his mouth.   
Sighing, he slammed his fist on the table. Brows snapped together and the corner of his mouth curled into a mischievous grin, "Annie, don't you have something better to do than talking about our lowlife teachers?"

Annie was an easy victim in his opinion, if you knew how to play her. All you needed to do was hold her stare and play with her emotions a little bit, preferably adding a snarky comment about her father and case done. 

She dropped her gaze to the table in front of her and bit her lip, admitting her defeat like usual. Reiner and Bertholdt followed suit and ate the rest of their lunch in silence, no one, not even the people at the tables surrounding them, dared to open their mouth for the rest of the period, like music to Levi's ears. Quietness, tranquility, until a rather familiar face entered the room.  
  
Face beaten up; black eye, bloody nose, cut eyebrow, and clothes ripped beyond repair, Marco walked into the cafeteria while still clutching at his chest. Face contorted in pain when his Horseface rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Disgusting. The rest of their group walked towards the couple, faces lacking emotions as they picked Marco up and carried him towards the nurse's office. It made Levi's ego burst into pieces. None them had acknowledged him, hadn't even as much as turned around to throw a disapproving look at him. Nothing. 

_Guess he had to try a little harder next time, add a broken rib or two._

 

Levi sat himself down in his usual seat and took out his stuff. The classroom was filling up slowly, the rest of his classmates always trying to stretch out their lunch break. He knew that math wasn't exactly everyone's favorite time of the week, but they were wasting _his_ time with their awfully slow pace. Just another three months and he would be done here. Just three months. That'd be all.

Lastly, Jaeger entered and already started making his way towards the raven, following the class' unspoken rule; whoever entered class last would have to sit next to Levi and pray that they didn't do anything that would piss him off and make them his next victim. Easy rule right? Levi liked that rule, it established power and dominance.

Despite their earlier meeting, he wasn't planning to give Eren a green card. He planned to give him and equally hard time he'd give anyone else. So, instead of giving him a quick nod, like any other guy would do, he let out a long breath and leaned back in his chair, dominance radiating off of him. He could already imagine the look on Jaeger's face. Eyes wide and biting his lip to the point he'd be breaking the skin, crawling back into his seat and making himself as small as possible. Yes, that'd be good.  
  
Opening his eyes, he smirked. Grin crumbling into a gape as their eyes met. Ice meeting fire.

Everyone gawked at the scene and no one dared to make a sound as they stared at the two opposites. Neither of them taking their eyes off each other, the longest anyone had ever managed to look Levi in the eye. If he had to be honest, it was quite intimidating to see such passion and anger in someone, but that wouldn't hold him back.   
  
Ready to strike back, Jaeger was lucky Ms. Zoe entered the room with a loud “Good afternoon boys and girls!”

 _"Another time."_ Levi thought, and tore his gaze off Eren once he backed down to focus on the teacher in the front of the classroom. 

“Take out your homework please,” The teacher said and pointed at Reiner, “Can you pick up the papers for me dear, thank you.”

Levi took the homework out of his bag; against popular belief, he did care about his grades and future, he didn't even know who had started that rumor. 

Reiner made it to their desk and shook his head when he saw Eren's empty hands. "Jaeger, your homework." 

"Don't have it..." Eren said, voice not over a whisper as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, avoiding everyone's disapproving looks and stares.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Levi mocked, "Tch."   
  
"What." Eren snapped back, fury residing in his eyes again. 

"Did you just snap at me, Jaeger?" Levi asked rhetorically, quirking an eyebrow. He was totally enjoying the kid's temper. He went from feeling shame to furious rage within seconds, interesting if he had to admit.

Eren took in a deep breath and leaned his elbows on the table, shrugging as he grinned, "So what if I did?"   
  
"OOOOH" Jean howled and they both turned their heads into his direction.   
  
"Shut it horseface." Eren spat and threw his eraser at Jean's head, classroom bursting into laughter as Horseface rubbed his sore nape. 

“Ow! The fuck Jaeger?!”

Levi leaned back in his chair and grinned in amusement. _He sure was getting interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been acting very suspicious and Levi decides to follow him.

“Where did you get that?” Levi asked to which Eren jumped up in surprise.

“Where did you come from?” The brunet asked while he tried to hide the key he had been holding in his hand.

“You’re not answering my question Jaeger.” He snapped as he grabbed Eren by his wrists. “Open your hand or do I need to break it first?” he laughed and could feel how Eren’s heartbeat was rising inside of his own palms.

The brunet kept trying to get the raven to let go of his hands but Levi wasn’t planning to do that any time soon.

He was starting to lose his patience now and started squeezing the tall guy’s wrists as he still waited for his answer.

“Stop you’re hurting me!” The brunet yelped.

“Well that’s the point Jaeger, now tell me who you got that key from.” he demanded as he started digging his nails in Eren’s forearm.

The usually tanned guy was becoming more pale by the second. “Come on Jaegerboy don’t p-” he mocked, but stopped as soon as he felt something warm flowing under his hands. “What the-” he stepped back and looked at his hands. His fingertips were covered in blood and before he could get his words out, Eren had sprinted away from him.

“Oh hell no!” he dashed forward and grabbed the brunet by his shirt and pulled him back. He slammed his body against the lockers and pushed him down on his knees. “Show me your arm” he ordered, knowing that the blood wasn’t coming from his own hand.

“No.” the guy whispered as he pressed his hand on the obviously bloody sweater.

“Jaeger, sh-”

“I said no!” Eren yelled looking him straight in the eye. That murderous and daring look was there again, the same look he had given the raven the day before during math class.

“God dammit.” Levi murmured and picked up the brunet. “Why am I even doing this?” He muttered as he forced the weak body to enter the already opened classroom. He sat him down on one of the chairs and lowered him to his height.

“No.” The guy whispered again, barely being able to make a noise.

“Look, Eren is it right?” He started awkwardly. “You’ve got a wound, so you should take care of it.” but unfortunately Eren didn’t even flinch at his words.

“It’ll be fine.” Ere said as he started leaning to one side.

Levi didn’t know what, or even, why he was doing this. He had beaten up people before, he had made people bleed in the past, but he had never felt bad for it. But this guy had made something deep inside of him ache.

No one ever fought back in the way that Jaeger did. Everyone always avoided his gaze, but Eren just stared right back at him. And now that guy was clearly in pain, and in need of help, but he still refused Levi to help him.

Whatever was going on, Levi didn’t like it. “I’m not gonna be your fucking mommy okay… just let me take care of that since you clearly can’t do it yourself.” he said but the brunet remained silent and stopped breathing for a second when he noticed that the guy had passed out, instinctively grabbing the water from inside his backpack and splashing it on Eren's face.

Levi tried to remember what they had seen in med class and remembered you should lay the unconscious body on the floor but with their legs and feet up. So that’s what he did. He laid the tanned figure on his back and rested his feet on one of the chairs while he kept checking if he was still breathing.

His eyes wandered across his whole body to find something that could have been the cause of this and his eyes rested on the bloody sleeve again.

“Of course, he passed out because of the blood...” He trailed off as he rolled up the wet sleeve to take a closer look at the wound.

His eyes widened and for the first time in forever, he started to feel nauseated from the sight before him.

“No way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello :D thank you for reading this fic so far! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it <3


	4. Chapter 4

Levi rummaged through the first aid kit that he had found in the back of the empty classroom and made sure to clean the wounds thoroughly with water and disinfected them before wrapping a bandage over it. A bandage wasn’t the best thing to be used in a situation like this, he knew that, but it was the only type of compress that he could find to stop the bleeding and keep the wounds protected from any types of bacteria that were floating through the air.

Sweat was dripping down his chin by the time he was finally finished with taking care of the tanned guy, and right at that moment the latter decided to open his eyes again.

Though, he had woken up in the middle of the procedure, he had passed out again only seconds after he had seen the blood on the floor. Levi had honestly been kind of relieved, because he was sure that this little ball of rage would have put on fight if he had found out that the raven was taking care of him.

So when those tired eyes opened again, and met the grey piercing eyes that were staring back at him, Eren didn’t fight back.

“Wow, I expected you to jump up and disappear again.” Levi mocked when he saw Eren sitting up on his elbows and stare at the bandage wrapped around his right forearm.

“Like you care.” The brunet laughed as his eyes wandered across the room, searching for any kind of detail that would hint what period it currently was.

“Art class just started…” Levi trailed off and stood up from his uncomfortable position. Rubbing the dirt off of his jeans with a disapproving grimace on his face.

“Ow… okay.” Eren then answered, still confused as of why the school’s bully was doing this, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved that he hadn’t taken advantage of him in some way.

Eren opened his mouth to thank the raven but stopped as soon as he saw the latter shake his head and raise his hand to gesture that he shouldn’t start talking just now.

“Don’t…” Levi whispered and started walking towards the door.

“How do I repay you?” Eren asked to which Levi turned his head around and raised an eyebrow at him.

“By not doing that ever again.” He said coldly as he pointed at Eren’s forearm, followed by leaving the classroom and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, please let me know if you are interested in more chapters by leaving a comment and/or a kudo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid mistake leads to their next meeting.

Both Eren and Levi let out a long breath and tried to relax their shoulders as they went back to their usual schedules.

Levi walked into art class only 10 minutes after it had started and sat himself down on one of the empty chairs and took out his things, his teacher not even bothering to ask why he had arrived this late.

Class continued like it usually did, but Levi’s eyes were still fixed on the clock in the front of the classroom. Each tick made him more uneasy as the star of the show wasn’t entering the classroom.

He had figured that Eren would take some time to make himself look more ‘presentable’ and walk in a bit after Levi to not look suspicious, but it had been over 20 minutes after he had entered the classroom himself and there was still no sign of the brunet.

“Where the hell is that fucker,” he muttered to which he got an elbow in his side.

He looked to his right and saw Annie writing something onto her paper as she gestured that he should keep quiet by pressing her index finger against her lips. Usually he would give her a hard time, since no one ordered him around but now wasn’t the time to do that. He already had enough things on his mind, and a pissed off blondie didn't need to be added to that list.

So he sat still and waited for her to finish scribbling down some words and took the paper out of her hands as soon as she had put down her pen and leaned back into her chair.

‘Why did you bring Jaeger’s backpack?’ was written in an elegant handwriting, making Levi’s eyes widen and flicker towards the bag next to his seat. He had indeed brought Eren’s backpack with him instead of his own.

He sighed and rubbed his face while he tried to come up with a decent excuse that would please the blondine and which wouldn’t make her ask any further questions.

“Wait a second…” he thought as he furrowed his brows and turned his focus towards Annie who was now looking at him with confusion readable all over her face, something that she didn’t show all too often.

‘You sure have a deathwish’ he wrote and shoved the paper back onto her side of the desk.

She accepted the paper with shaking hands and turned her gaze towards the teacher in front of the classroom and tried to keep herself composed even though fear was running through her veins.

Levi had gotten a devilish grin on his face from her reaction and leaned back into his chair as he too, focused back onto the subject the teacher was explaining.

– – –

Class finished and when Levi and his group of ‘friends’ exited the classroom, he saw a glimpse of what seemed like a tall brunet turning around the corner.

“I need to take care of something.” He said as he gestured the rest of the group to go leave without him.

At first he wondered if it wasn’t Bertholdt who he would run into, but that tall sweaty fucker had immediately come to Annie after class when he noticed something was off. So, he turned around the corner, with the daredevil’s backpack still in his hand and saw the latter waiting for him while he leaned against the green lockers.

Their eyes met and Levi’s eyes darted immediately to the brunet’s right forearm to notice that it was covered by a long non-bloody sweater.

“I uh, I got your bag…” Eren then whispered, to which Levi creased his eyebrows in confusion. His earlier soft spot for the guy turning into his usual rage and anger as he figured that he had become soft and weak like the rest of the shitfaces of this place.

His hands started to shake from the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins as he threw the bag right at the taller guy’s head and of course, he never missed.

A loud bang echoed through the hallway from the sound of Eren’s head meeting the metal lockers behind him, followed by a low grunt of the latter.

“What the h-” A loud gasp interrupted Eren’s attempt at commenting on the situation as a fist had gotten buried in his ribs which made him fight for air for the following seconds.

Levi’s eyes darkened, like they always did when he visualized how he was gonna mark his next victim. He grabbed the guy by his throat, slammed his head against the lockers again and forced him to sit on the cold and disgusting floor.

The guy’s eyes had sprung open accompanied with something that sounded like a growl as he bared his white teeth clenched on each other. “What the fuck Levi!” Eren yelled at the raven as he tried his hardest to get back onto his feet but Levi didn’t plan on letting him go anytime soon.

Tanned hands gripped at the pale arm whose hand was still around Eren’s throat and starting digging their nails into the pale skin, which earned a low chuckle from the bully. “Sorry pal, that’s not gonna work.” Levi said coldly while he used his other hand to get rid of the tanned hands around his arm in one quick movement. The raven lowered himself onto his knees and set himself in between the brunet’s legs as he freed the latter’s throat and grabbed both of his arms and slammed them against the lockers above Eren’s head.

“Don’t you dare try to strangle me with your legs,” he snapped while his grey eyes pierced through Eren’s that were filled with rage. “Finally!” He sang and let go of the brunet’s arms while he threw his own up in the air as if he was making a prayer. “There it is! There is the rage!” he laughed loudly while he pointed at Eren’s face and waited for the latter’s response.

“What the… This was all a test?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Eren screamed as he swung a fist at Levi’s face but got interrupted midway by a strong hand cupping his fist.

A smirk had formed on Levi’s lips as he had grabbed Eren’s fist with ease. He had to admit that the guy was strong, because even he had difficulty to keep his arm from shaking as Eren kept on using every muscle inside of that tanned arm to get closer to Levi’s face.

“Calm down Jaegerboy or your bandage is gonna fall off.” He said in a much more serious voice, one that didn’t suit him at all.

The brunet’s eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the stinging pain he felt inside of his forearm and lowered his fist immediately out of fear of opening his wounds again. Lost in his own train of thought, Eren hadn’t realized that Levi had gotten up and had swung his backpack over his shoulder.

The raven snapped his fingers in front of Eren’s face as he noticed that he wasn’t on planet earth for the moment. “Oi, you in there?” He mocked as he waved his hand in front of his face to which he earned a death-glare from the brunet. “Okay you’re definitely in there,” He laughed and turned into the opposite direction to get headed to his next class which he was already late for.

He turned his head a bit to the side to steal one last look at the brunet who was still sitting on his ass as he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

“See you around Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, chapter 5 is here so please don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it! (Maybe let me know if you want more chapters or not)


	6. Chapter 6

Levi was relieved to say the very least that the brown haired guy hadn’t lost his inexhaustible anger. Even though it was strange for him to get so worked up about a person, he still didn’t mind the fact that he had started taking an interest in the guy. He even wondered if he shouldn’t invite him to his group of friends, but figured that the brunet wouldn’t be excited about that.

“How do I get closer to him?” He wondered out loud which made a few heads turn into his direction as he spoke during a completely silent class. He glared back at the gazes which made them disappear in thin air and sent a few chills down the people’s spines.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the raven tried to come up with ideas to get Eren’s attention while he lazily took notes of the current class he was in.

 

The bell rang, letting everyone know that school was over and loud cheering and footsteps from a herd of losers filled up the corridors.

Levi sighed, totally forgotten the fact that it was a Friday, and threw his backpack over his shoulder after he had gathered his stuff. Making his way down the hallway to the exit of the building, he checked his phone for any new messages from his uncle.

‘1 new message’ flashed on his screen and he tapped on it while pushing the door open and making his way outside.

“Food is in the fridge, home at 9 -Kenny” it said to which Levi rolled his eyes.

“This old man needs to understand that I can see the sender.” He thought and hopped on his bike, starting to drive his way home.

– – –

Levi opened the front door and made his way up to the 5th floor and cleaned his shoes while he searched for the different set of keys. His uncle was quite the paranoid man, not that Levi minded, but guess the raven had a thing for always having to search for that extra pair of keys.

Having found those annoying pieces, he opened the big metal door and made his way inside, followed by hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes. Noticing the yellow post-it on the fridge when he walked past it, he had to swallow a chuckle, knowing that his suspicious uncle didn’t even trust his phone to send the message to his nephew.

After looting the fridge, he made his way back to his room and sat himself down onto his bureau chair and started up his computer.

Snacking on some pre made sandwiches, he scrolled through different kinds of social media and the school’s platform to check if he had everything in order for next week. His eyes stopped at French, noticing the yellow icon indicating that they had a task to finish by next Monday and he could swear he was starting to lose his shit.

“This bitch has got to be kidding.” He hissed while he read the report.

“Pour cette leçon, vous devrez terminer les pages 57 à 61 dans votre livre de Français 2. En raison de mon absence, vous recevrez un exercice différent pendant la leçon.”

“You can even hear her annoying whining through the screen.” He then muttered through gritted teeth as he rummaged through his books on his desk. Noticing that he had already filled in the exercises, he closed it again and leaned back in his chair.

“But Jaeger probably hasn’t…” He trailed off as a smirk curled on his lips. “Maybe… maybe I can ask him to send a photo the exercises so I can… no no no.” Giving himself a slap on his cheeks from getting such a stupid idea. No one, not even Levi himself, would believe him if he said if he had forgotten his books.

Logging onto facebook, he searched through the members of the ‘senior year’ group to find the star of the show and felt relieved once he had found him. His hands started to shake once he had prepared the sentence he was about to write in his head, earning a disapproving grimace from himself as he did so. “For fucks sake.” he mumbled as he rubbed his sweaty hands onto his thighs and held his breath when he starting typing his message and hit send.

“Everyone is talking about something from the school’s platform, can’t seem to log in, can you send me what it says?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, thanks for reading schijn bedriegt so far!  
> Please leave a kudo so I stay motivated to finish this fic, comments are also always highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting to get more background info about Levi's home situation and so on, then this will be your jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be some sort of confusion about this so:  
> Last chapter took place on Friday, Levi sent the message after school.  
> Now it is Sunday evening :)

It was Sunday evening while Levi was enjoying dinner with his uncle, when his phone started buzzing, making the older man quirk an eyebrow in suspicion. “It’s just a text Kenny.” Levi sighed, knowing that the man was only seconds away from smashing the source of the noise.

“Fucking annoying piece of machinery” he muttered while he filled his mouth with some more potatoes as he sat there with creased eyebrows, eyes still fixed on the smartphone.

“Let it go already” Levi groaned as he leaned back in his chair, knowing he couldn’t look at the message until they were finished eating. It was house rule number 2 right after ‘keeping everything clean’, to not be on your phone while you’re eating, watching a movie, or spending time with someone.

As soon as he saw that his uncle had finished his meal, he took the empty plates, loaded the dishwasher and went back to his room and checked his phone on the way. ‘Eren Jaeger’ was flashing on his phone screen to which the raven got a huge grin on his face. It had been two days since the two were chatting, which wasn’t entirely the raven’s plan but he couldn’t complain.

 

**Eren:**

“Yeah totally, btw what’s the deal with Bertholdt? :’)”

 

**Levi:**

“He’s just a sweaty bastard and a closeted gay”

 

_Fuck maybe he thinks I’m a homophobe now, gotta fix this._

 

**Levi:**

“He clearly likes Reiner, but keeps saying he has a thing for Annie lol”

 

**Eren:**

“Exactly! I’ve seen him secretly looking at Reiner, thank god I’m not the only one who sees that shit”

“Gtg, talk after dinner”

 

Levi laid himself on the bed, annoyed by the stupid smile he had on his face and turned on his side while scrolling through their chat history. He got another message from his Australian friend, Farlan, asking him how his new found friendship was going. Sighing but clicking on the notification either way, he waited for the chat to load and put his phone down.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and he could hear his uncle calling his name followed by impatiently knocking on his bedroom door. “I’m coming, jesus…” he muttered the last word as he got up from his bed and made his way to the door.

Opening the door, and looking at Kenny while quirking an eyebrow, the raven accepted the package that he was holding. “I’m gonna have to help that shitbastard, don’t you dare be up when I’m back” the older man said annoyed to which Levi rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyway.

“He’s still your boss so try to stay calm” he laughed and saw his uncle waving his comment off while making his way through the corridor. Chuckling from the sight before him; he closed his door again and sat back on the bed and replied to Farlan’s text, telling him that they have been talking from time to time during the weekend and that he would see how things are when they’re back at school.

Noticing the three dots showing on his screen, he put his phone down and began opening the package that Kenny had given him. He didn’t even had to read who had sent him this package, there was only one person who sent him something every month and he felt the rage streaming in his blood just from thinking about it. Gritting his teeth and trying not to stab the whole package with the scissors he was holding, he tried his best to carefully open it without messing up the insides.

A letter, a plushie and a keychain were presented in front of him. “Two faced bastard” he snapped as he took out the letter, giving it one quick look and cringing at the first word written on it; he crumpled it, followed by throwing it in the trash alongside the rest of the box’s content.

 

He sat himself down again, noticing how breathing was becoming hard while he could feel his skin tingle from the adrenaline that was running through his veins. Groaning and slamming his fists onto his thighs to get rid of that horrible feeling, he could feel his emotions overwhelming him again. Desperation filled up his whole body, wanting him to get rid of the sensation, but not getting any relief any time soon. Luckily; his phone buzzed again, causing Levi’s focus to leave his own body and to settle on the piece of technology.

Whoever it was, Levi hoped that they would suffice as enough distraction as he stretched out his arm to grab it. Unlocking his phone and noticing that it was him, he could feel the aching of his skin disappear in thin air and his mind getting less foggy.

 

**Eren:**

“Okay I’m back, you there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to some sort of filler, to give more info about how Levi's mind works and to let people see that he's just a teenager after all (with some issues of course)
> 
> So please leave a kudo and/or a comment so I know if people are actually interested in more chapters or not.


	8. Chapter 8

After another sleepless night; Levi made his way to school, already sighing from the sight of students filling up the whole field.

Swinging his backpack over his shoulder and skimming the area to find something that he could turn his attention to; he would be lying if he weren’t disappointed to not see the brunet again For the first time in a ridiculously long time he had been friendly with someone, though it was over text. The only person that he had considered a real friend was Farlan, an exchange student from a couple years back who had now moved back to Australia. So, for him to come out of his bubble, and leave the persona of the school’s bully behind and not to see the guy who should feel blessed that he could have encountered that; made the raven distressed to say the very least.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance but trying his best to control his temper for the time being; Levi made his way to his first class.

The classroom filled up slowly, and every time footsteps made their way closer to where he was sitting; he would look up and feel frustration taking over his whole body. He had even gotten a few nudges against his right arm from Reiner, accompanied with a worried look that only made rage spew out from Levi’s eyeballs to which Bertholdt tugged at the blond’s vest to get him to back off.

It was lunch time, and there still hadn’t been any sight of the brunet. Annoyance radiated off of the raven, as he gulped down his drink and slammed his bottle back onto the table. “What?” He snapped while furrowing his brows, darting his eyes between every single person who was sitting at the table.

“N-nothing” Bertholdt stuttered, sweat already starting to trip down his chin.

“Then quit fucking staring at me” Levi growled back.

\-- -- --

It took the brunet till Wednesday to show himself at school again. As the two guys crossed paths, it took Levi every piece of courage to quickly nod at him, but he wasn’t blind; Eren was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a beanie on a warm day in April. Making his cheeks color a bright shade of pink from the heat as he fiddled with the end of the sleeves.

When Levi made his way towards the bathroom, he could clearly hear Jean making a comment about Eren’s outfit, but decided that it was none of his business. In fact, he hated it when people were being too nosy, so he should respect the brunet’s privacy by not asking him why he wasn’t taking his sweater off, even though he already knew the answer.

Splashing some water onto his face and rubbing the space between his furrowed brows, he didn’t notice that a certain someone had entered the restroom right after him.

“Morning” said the figure right next to him and he could swear that his breath hitched in his throat, loud enough for the entire school to hear, when he saw that Eren was washing his hands in the lavatory right next to him.

Swallowing the lump down his throat, he hummed at the guy and started to rub his hands dry, trying not to show the obvious shaking of his fingers. “Sick?” he tried to say nonchalantly, fidgeting with his phone as he leaned against the bathroom wall as the tanned guy continued to wash his hands for what seemed like an eternity.

No sound came from the guy so Levi cleared his throat which made him raise his head and look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I asked if you were sick” he snapped at Eren, totally leaving his earlier understanding behind and not caring about invading the guy’s privacy.

“Y-yeah, that’s why I’m wearing such warm clothing” the guy answered awkwardly, followed by trying to give Levi a genuine smile and running a hand through his hair.

“Right…” He trailed off, looking at Eren intensely, trying to make the guy’s mask break under his stare.

The brunet shuffled uncomfortably in his place, feeling the grey eyes pierce right through him, making anxiety run through his veins, and focusing every last piece of energy on not making his appearance break. “It’s okay if you don’t trust me Eren,” the raven started as he got up from his leaning position and started walking towards the door, “but no one, not even stupid freckled fuckface, is gonna believe that bullshit”

With that, he took one last look at him before he made his way out of the room; glancing over his shoulder and noticing the astonished look on the guy’s face, but deciding he had pushed him enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to post a chapter every week, but for now: thank you for reading schijn bedriegt so far!  
> Also an extra thank you to everyone who has left a kudo and/or a comment, they really do make my day and they keep me motivated :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alarming text is sent to Levi's phone, making him leave class and end up in the bathroom along with the guy who he had an awkward meeting with that very morning.

To everyone’s surprise, Ms. Zoë entered the classroom instead of their usual blond chemistry teacher. But from the moment that she had put down her stuff; the previous shock turned into cheering as the student’s figured that Mr. Zacharias had called in sick for the day.

“Okay class!” The teacher sang, throwing her hands up in the air before she slammed them onto the desk in front of her, forcing everyone’s attention to turn back to the front of the classroom instead of making speculations about Sniffles’ absence. (Sniffles’ is Mr. Zacharias’ nickname, speaks for itself) “Now that I’ve got your full attention…” She trailed off and started writing something on the blackboard that looked like page numbers. “Because Mr. Zacharias’ absence was quite sudden, he didn’t have time to prepare a task for you so I’ll give you one. I was supposed to be your chemistry teacher after all,” she said the last words with a wink before she turned her focus back to the blackboard.

 “Okay these are the pages you’re supposed to read, and there are matching exercises at the end of your book. I myself have a class to give so I won’t be able to be here for the time being, but…” emphasizing the ‘but’ while her eyes darted from face to face as if she was trying to look serious. “The exercises need to be finished by next class, meaning this Wednesday, so you can decide whether you want to do it now or not, but I suggest you do the former and not the latter, is that clear guys?”

 Levi sighed as he opened his textbook but could already hear the increase of volume made by his classmates as soon as the teacher had left the room. These annoying pricks didn’t seem to understand that even though you might not finish your task right away, it will still be there in the end so you might as well finish when you have the time and energy. If you have some sort of brain, you’ll know that you’d rather work at school instead of at home.

Reading his textbook, even though he already knew most of these things, he felt his phone vibrate through his jeans. Even though he was known for breaking the school’s rules; he still felt daring when he decided that it wouldn’t harm anyone if he would be on his phone right now.

‘Eren Jaeger’ was flashing on his phone screen and even though he was screaming on the inside, his face didn’t let go of it’s usual blank state. He laid his phone next to the exercises he was supposed to finish and finally opened the message that the guy had sent to him.

“Hey” no smiley, no nothing. Just a boring ‘hey’ had now made it’s way to his phone and it left the raven feeling unsure of what the brunet was planning to talk about. Plus, didn’t the guy have class right now? Levi wondered as he sent a casual ‘hi’ back. Not even 5 seconds after he had put his phone down; it buzzed again, making people’s head turn into Levi’s direction as the vibrations were loud enough for the entire class to hear. “For fucks sake,” he grunted as he met Jean’s stare from across the classroom, but the horseface immediately backed down as soon as he had met Levi’s death-glare.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Hey”_

 

_What the fuck is this guy doing?_

“You just said that, wtf is up Jaeger” he typed in annoyance, making him think that the guy was messing with him and if he was; he was going to make him pay for it. His usual rage started streaming through his veins again, making his vision blurry and his hand shake as he waited for the star of the show to respond.

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Just wanna talk”_

 

Something wasn’t right about this. First of all, the guy is supposed to be in class and you weren’t allowed to be on your phone during the lesson. Even though some people did text during class, jaegerboy didn’t seem to be the guy to do that. And secondly, maybe it was Levi’s stupid instincts, but his gut was telling him to dig deeper and find out what the heck was going on with this guy.

 

__To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

“Just spit it out, what’s up?” he typed fast as he could feel his stomach turn.

 

Thoughts about Eren doing that thing again invaded his mind, making him wriggle uncomfortably in his chair as he could feel his muscles tingle as if they were telling him to get up and confront the brunet. Three minutes had passed and there was still no answer to his previous message.

Gritting his teeth and trying to get over the fear of ruining his image; he decided to put his pride to the side and sent another text with only a question mark in it.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“I’m in the bathroom”_

 

__To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“Diarrhea?”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“No”_

 

__To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“Okay that’s it, you better tell me what’s up or I’m coming down there myself!”_

 

Putting his phone down; he closed his mouth to keep his growling fairly unnoticeable as he ran his hands through his dark locks and slightly pulled at them to relieve some tension. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeves he started seeing stars from the pressure as he kept on tugging at his own hair; not caring that anyone would see him like this.

Phone still in front of him and not back into his pocket; he felt the entire desk shake as another message had popped up on his phone.

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“That would be okay”_

 

The raven read and his phone slipped out of his hands and fell onto the floor because of his sweaty palms. Muttering all kinds of swearings, he picked up the phone with trembling hands and could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest.

Whatever the guy was doing right now, he clearly wanted him to come down and meet him in the bathroom. To any other person it would seem like jaegerboy was giving Levi a booty call, but something inside of the latter seemed to be telling him that this wasn’t the case.

\-- -- --

“I swear I’m gonna have to talk to Kenny about this stupid Ackerthing when he gets home” he growled as he made his way through the hallways, marching his way closer to the bathroom where the guy was supposedly in.

Setting foot into the bathroom and skimming the area to find something that would look like a sneaky little bastard, he could only find a locked bathroom stall.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Is that you who just came in?”_

 

__To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“Yes”_

 

The previously closed door opened as soon as Levi had sent his last message and the brunet popped up from behind it; shaking like a leaf, face even paler than the raven’s usual skin and hair messed up and sticking to his forehead under the beany that he was still wearing.

Feeling as if his throat had just clamped shut; Levi didn’t manage to let a sound leave his mouth from the sight of the guy’s state as he sat on a closed toilet seat.

_Did he have a fever?_

Closing the distance between them, but still keeping his face an arm length away from the sickly looking guy, his eyes immediately darted towards the man’s forearms to check if any blood had been spilled. “I don’t know why I called you here, I’m sorry,” came hoarse from Eren’s throat, sounding as if he had swallowed an entire pack of thumb nails.

Humming at the guy’s comment, Levi exited himself from the bathroom stall and made his way back to the door, figuring that he had made a fool out of himself for coming here and that it would be the best for the both of them for him to leave. A muffled cry made goosebumps pop up on his pale skin and made Levi’s legs work on his own, forcing him to set a few step backs so he could get one last look at Eren.

The brunet was still sitting on the toilet, only now he had covered his eyes and mouth with his hands and breathed grimly in and out of his nose. “What are you doing?” Levi said softly, not knowing if his words had been said loud enough to be audible on top of the guy’s intense breathing pattern. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, not being able to move as if his feet were glued to the ground, forcing him to look at how the guy in front of him struggling with whatever was going on.

Eren’s whole body was convulsing, even his stomach snapped in and outside of his torso, accompanied with tears starting to stream down his pale cheeks. The guy was a mess, an ugly mess if Levi had to be honest, and his bully persona would have made fun of him and would have even handed out a few extra punches, giving him something that was worth crying over.

So he got an idea.

“Eren,” The raven roared, kicking the guy’s leg as he did so. In an instant the shaking body was now laying on the floor of the bathroom stall, and Levi hadn’t even seen it happen.

Breath hitching in his throat, knowing that he was the cause of this which made his stomach turn in disgust and self pity. He quickly got onto his knees and hovered over the guy to check if he had gotten any wounds from the fall. Starting with his arms, he rolled up the long sleeves to find fresh cuts covering both his arms, forcing a whimper to leave Levi’s throat. He looked up at the guy who was now staring at him with fear in his eyes but still with his hand covering his mouth.

“I thought we had made a deal shithead!” He growled as he gripped Eren’s hair and threw his beany on the floor. Noticing the patches on his head, he decided that he should let go of the brown locks that he had gripped onto and grabbed the guy’s chin instead. It was sticky, just fucking disgusting, but he had to hold onto it for Eren to look him directly in the eyes.

“Well?” He snapped as he gave his chin another shake, trying to shake off the confusion that was overflowing the brunet.

“I-... I-”

“Oh shut up! Promises don’t mean anything to you or what?!” He basically screamed at the guy, strangling his legs with his own and letting go of the guy’s chin and grabbing his neck instead and squeezing it shut. He heard the guy gasping and struggling to find air but Levi didn’t even flinch at the gesture. He squeezed even harder, making sure to leave prints that would be there for days for everyone else to see.

“You wanna hurt yourself, so I might as well hurt you instead, makes it easier don’t you think?” He said with a crazy look on his face. Smiling with an insane look in his eyes that didn’t let a single detail run past them, feeding on every twitch that Eren’s face made.

“N- No,” the guy whispered, not being able to put much more force behind his voice as the raven was making it impossible for him to do so.

“Are you scared, Eren?” slided from Levi’s lips as if he had said them a thousand times before.

The guy nodded rapidly while he tried to get the bully off of him by tensing every muscle in his legs but to no avail, the guy had him in a deathgrip, both with his legs and his hands around the tanned neck.

“Pl… ease…” Eren cried to which Levi only squeezed tighter around his neck, feeling the pulse inside his own palms which made his skin tingle and making him sigh contently. He lifted the brunet’s head off of the bathroom wall and slammed it painfully against it again, making the guy’s eyes roll back into his skull as he saw stars in the darkness.

“Remember when I tell you this Jaegerboy…” He spoke coldly in Eren’s ear after he had let go of his neck. “If I ever see that again, I will make sure that I hurt you a thousand times more than you have done” he laughed maniacally and gave another punch in the tanned guy’s stomach, forcing his breakfast to spurt back into his mouth. “Swallow it you shithead.”

The guy’s adamsappel bopped up and down and Levi smiled as if he had won a prize for best puppy training. Rummaging through his own bag to get a water bottle out of it, he placed it on the guy’s chapped lips and tilted his head back. The water streamed into his mouth but soon dripped down his chin as the guy was shaking his head like a madman. “If I say swallow, you swallow Jaeger.”

The liquid finally made it’s way down Eren’s throat, but Levi didn’t let go of his face, making sure that he was still in full control.

“I bet you regret texting me hmmm…” he trailed off, still not showing any regret in his voice.

The guy’s eyes sprang wide open and glared at the piercing greys that were staring right back at him.

“Don’t give me that look Eren, I did what needed to be done,” he said, putting the water bottle right next to them on the floor and showing more vulnerability in his voice and on his face. “I can be your friend, but if you do this shit I will turn into your worst enemy, understand?”

 

Silence filled up the whole bathroom as Levi waited for Eren’s answer that seemed to never be arriving, but he didn’t let it go. He still sat on top of the guy, using his own legs to strangle the other and both arms resting right next to Eren’s head as his eyes pierced right through him, their faces only inches away from each other.

“I don’t want anything to do with you, you fucking monster!” Eren yelled, making Levi’s stomach turn from the words that had just been fired at him. He lowered his gaze, feeling embarrassment take over his own body combined with the fear of abandonment filling up his mind.

“Fine, if that’s what you want we’ll go back to our usual selves,” He whispered and got up, leaving the tensed but weak body of the brunet behind; he exited the bathroom along with it.

\-- -- --

Strolling back to his class, hearing his own footsteps echo through the empty hallways; he checked his phone to see what time it was and it told him that he had only been in there with Eren for 10 minutes.

“How’s that even possible,” He muttered, his voice drumming through the air. It had seemed as if they had been there for at least 30 minutes, but the clock told otherwise.

On the way to his classroom, another door opened and got slammed shut loudly at the other end of the hall, the vibrations even making it’s way to Levi’s chest.

The footsteps weren’t only his own that filled up the corridors, so he fastened his pace as he didn’t feel like seeing anyone else on his way back. He was sure that whoever would give him shit right, wouldn’t live long enough to see another day.

 

It sounded as if someone was running in his direction and the previous aching started creeping onto him again, his body telling him that he was hoping that it was the brunet that would come back to him, but his mind knew better than that. He had made an absolute mess of him, he had wrecked him both physically and emotionally. He had lost control over himself with someone that he had even considered a friend over the past few days, and it was all his fault. He had tried to stop the brunet from hurting himself by showing him what he would do to him if he ever did that, but it had resulted into the opposite effect.

He gave himself a slap on his cheek as he tried to punch the feelings away, but it didn’t work in the slightest as he looked down at the hand and stopped walking from the sight of it. The hand that he had hit his cheek with now coloured a flushed shade of pink. It was the same hand that had grabbed onto Eren’s chin, the same hand that had squeezed the his throat shut and slammed his head against the bathroom wall along with it.

Regret lurked behind the corner of his mind, but the fast approaching footsteps got him out his own thoughts, so he turned around the meet the source of the noise to find a tall figure slumping closer to him. Mind in a haze; he squinted at the figure and before he could protest, the person’s arms were wrapped around his chest and waist in a tight embrace.

Looking to his left to see who the fuck was giving him an unwanted hug; his breath got stuck in his throat along with the words that he had wanted to say.

“Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, bean here. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and please don't be so hard on Levi, he just doesn't know how to act in these kinds of situations. (I'm still mad at him though) Anyway, I have the next chapter planned for next week so I hope you stick around and I'll see you then? 
> 
> Leave some kudos or comments because they do make a writer's day :D in the meantime you're free to drop by on my tumblr which is: attack-on-stalking


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wacht u voor de woede van een geduldig man: a rage eruption from someone whom one does not expect.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi spat, feeling vulnerable in the tight embrace that he had found himself in. The figure that had pulled him warmly into his arms wasn’t saying a word, to the raven’s frustration. Making him wonder why the hell he had come back, and more importantly; why he was hugging the man who had just made a complete mess out of him?

“Jaeger, let go of me…” His voice barely a whisper as he secretly enjoyed the warmth of another person’s body. A kind of warmth that was only directed towards him and meant no harm; so he liked to think.

“I’m not thanking you, but at the same time I am,” Eren finally spoke, getting his head out of Levi’s crook and directly looking at him with blood still coming out of his nose and one eye trembling from the previous pressure.

Levi would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved at the very least, but a guy that would come back to someone who had just abused him had some serious issues. Issues that he didn’t know how to deal with as he had enough of those to deal with himself. But he didn’t know how, or what exactly was pulling him back to this figure, and maybe Eren felt the same way.

_God I sound like I’m in a crappy romance novel._

“Don’t… thank me,” He said, eyes darting to every bruise and scrape that he had caused on the tanned skin before him and making him swallow the lump down his throat before he had even found the courage to look back into the green eyes that were piercing right through him for a change.

“I said I wasn’t thanking you, are you deaf?” Eren barked, suddenly shifting the power in the conversation towards him, leaving the smaller man in front of him feeling as if he had just been nailed to the ground and that the very floor that he was standing on was swallowing him whole. Making him relive the painful memories that came back to him from this particular feeling, and wanting to disappear into thin air.

Mind in a haze, but still wanting to show off some kind of power without hurting the brunet; Levi softly nudged his knee against Eren’s shinbone and game him a quick nod as some sort of apology before he tried to speak again. "That’s my line,” he laughed, trying to calm the guy in front of him even though that didn’t seemed to be necessary as he joined his nervous laughter.

\-- -- --

“There you are, you filthy brat!” Kenny yelled, his voice echoing from the bathroom that he had found himself in, all the way towards the kitchen that Levi was plundering.

A muffled ‘hello’ came out of the raven’s mouth that had just been stuffed with a premade sandwich while he made his way towards the couch and sat himself down and started scrolling through his phone.

While Levi was replying to Farlan’s messages from today, his uncle had joined him on the couch, something that he never did unless he wanted to talk to him about something serious. So the younger man put his phone down, put it on silent and immediately focused his attention on the old man (as he liked to call him) right next to him.

“I see that you caught up on that,” Kenny snorted, giving Levi an awkward pat on the shoulder before he rummaged through his pockets and held a keychain between his fingers, letting it hang in front of the pale guy’s face. "Care to explain, kid?” the question more sounding like an order, making Levi almost choke on the bread that he was eating.

Swallowing the food very slowly as he tried come up with some kind of explanation that would please his uncle and clearing his throat before he spoke again: “If you want it you can keep it, didn’t know you were a fan of dolphins.”

“Levi fucking Ackerman,” The man growled, digging his fingers into his own thigh as he did so, “This is no time to make jokes, explain,” spitting the last word into the raven’s face.

“Okay, okay, jesus… it’s from Mark,” not liking how that name felt on his tongue, almost pushing him far enough to wash his mouth out with soap to get rid of the repulsive taste.

“First of all, this is a gift and you don’t throw gifts away Levi,” Kenny tutored him, lowering the volume of his voice compared to his previous outburst. “But more importantly, he is still your father and you do not call your dad by his first name understood?”

Emotions overflowing him, trying to take the upper hand and almost driving him to the edge of wanting to swing his fist at the man who acted like he knew everything that he had been through. Clenching his jaw, gritting his teeth, digging his nails into his own palms; every kind of trick that he had learned to keep his anger under control seemed to be failing him at this very moment. Forcing tears to form in the corner of his eyes out of frustration and making him feel weak and pathetic, something that he had been trying to avoid feeling like ever since he had been forced to learn to live with the fact that Mark had left him.

“Shush, calm down Levi,” Kenny tried to comfort him, whispering the words in his ears as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso, holding him tight because he knew what was going to happen.

“Don’t hold me!” Levi screamed, swinging his arms around him as wild as he could while the strong arms that were wrapped tight around him tried their best to keep him under control.

Body shaking uncontrollably, lips quivering, voice hitching in his throat and making him get the hiccups as if this was all a joke; Levi couldn’t help but feel as if his mind was slipping. Slipping back into the state that Kenny had pulled him out of two years ago.

“Maybe you should try to talk to him.”

The words tasted like venom to the raven’s blood, letting it spill everywhere, making his intestines twist in a way that he didn’t know was possible and letting his most fucked up parts climb to the surface. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? That I’d just disappear. Joining that disgusting excuse of a man all the way to France,” he said with a terrifying smile on his face, making the man that was sitting right next to him get off of him and look at him in horror. “Might as well join mom instead,” eyes focusing on the picture that hung in the corner of the room and then fixing back onto his own palms where his fingernails had dug in before that had left small red crescents on the pale skin.

Eyes widened as if he were a madman, he got up in one quick movement and walked towards the door, deciding that it was the best for the both of them if he’d just leave for now.

_And maybe never come back._

“Don’t you fucking dare Levi,” Kenny rumbled, his fist forming a death grip around the guy’s wrist and not planning on letting go of it any time soon. Not until he would be sure that he wasn’t going to hurt himself, something that he had been scared of ever since the family drama happened.

“Dare what?!” Levi shouted back at him as he turned around and showed him the crazy look in his eyes again, all red and swollen from the tears that had come out of them accompanied with the madness that was floating through his mind.

“Dare leave… then…”

“Then what?!” Levi interrupted him before the older man could finish his sentence.

The place where their bodies connected shaking under the pressure that was put on it as Levi tried his hardest to get free from the grip around his wrist, and Kenny pushing every fiber inside of him to not let go of him and pulling him closer as he said the following: “Then you’re no better than your pathetic father.”

“I d-”

“You don’t wanna be like him or do you? If you walk out of that door right now you’re as far away from sanity as he is,” Kenny spat, stepping closer into Levi’s direction and yanking at his arm so he would be dragged into an embrace that he desperately needed, but didn’t want to admit.

“No I don’t want your hugs,” Levi cried as he wrapped his arms around the taller man and nuzzled his face against the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, knowing that the person in front of him was very well real and that he was there for him when no one else was.

“We’re not hugging then,” the words only barely making their way to Levi’s brain as he felt safe in the tight embrace. In the arms of the only person who was stronger than Levi himself, and the person who would protect him in any way he could. With that thought; his previous worries disappeared as if they had never been there at all.

_Until they would come back for me the next time something would happen that my ill tempered mind wouldn’t be able to handle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm even surprised I managed to write this weeks chapter. I was sick all week, so the chapter got a little bit shorter than anticipated, but hey I told you there were going to be more feels right?  
> Anyway, thank you for reading schijn bedriegt so far! The kudos and comments keep me going like crazy and I treasure every single on of them (okay that sounded dramatic, but I really appreciate every single one of them) so uh see you next week for the next chapter?  
> -Bean


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't manage your emotions, then your emotions will manage you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Annie has a one sided crush on Levi, nothing is reciprocated.

The first bell rang, making every person around him sigh in annoyance as they picked up their bags and went back to their usual schedules. Levi however, had other things on his mind. Even though it seemed like his body was moving on it’s own, strolling down the all too familiar hallway to his upcoming class, his mind was somewhere else; breaking his head over the question why Eren was absent once again.

He didn’t know if it had always been like this, since he hadn’t paid much attention to him before, or if this was a new thing that was happening. Both thoughts made his stomach turn and forced him to to think that he was the cause of this, which only made him feel worse about himself.

 

Entering his class later than usual, resulting in not being able to sit in _his_ spot, he felt like he wasn’t himself today. He was calmer than usual, which  was weird because his mind was telling him to get to the bottom of this in every possible way, just to know where Eren was.

He knew it was unhealthy, god he couldn’t even begin to explain how twisted and fucked up he felt every time his mind would slip into the greedy monster that wanted to know everything and wanted to have full control over the people close to him. The power sometimes expanding towards people who he didn’t even care for, resulting in him getting violent if things wouldn’t go his way even though he had nothing to do with them.

Again, he knew he was wrong for thinking and feeling like this, and he swore he would get better once he knew what the hell was going with Jaeger; so he liked to think. Snapping out of his own mind as soon as the door in the front of the classroom was thrown shut; nor the teacher, nor the students raised their heads or even cared to listen as the school director entered the classroom, asking if Eren was sick. Everyone except Levi.

It was unusual to say the very least that the man would show up in a classroom, let alone ask questions about ‘one of his students’ and it made the raven’s curiosity twitch.

The latter saw the head of the school scribble something in his book with a disapproving but worried grimace on his face; again something that was very rare for this particular man. He wouldn’t show any emotions, only when he would be sipping from his bottle that was obviously filled with vodka that he would call 'water', or whenever he would eat the leftovers of the day’s cooking class.

His eyes turned towards the notebook that the ‘superior’ had written something in, worrying others and even himself that he had formed an abnormal interested in that very notebook.

Noting how Pixis had put it back into his briefcase and walked out of the classroom while he held it right beneath his armpit; part of Levi's brain was busy working out a plan to get that specific book in his own hands, while his remaining attention span was turned towards the textbook that laid in front him as if he tried to please the people around him. Making them believe that he wasn’t hiding something, nor planning to make all hell break loose inside the cafeteria during lunchtime.

\-- -- --

“You’re what?!” Annie exclaimed, making people’s heads turn into their direction and dropping the conversation that they were holding with their lunch companions.

“Keep your fucking voice down Leonhardt,” Levi said through gritted teeth while eyeing the people who were looking at them; remembering their names and faces in the back of his head.

“You’re what?...” she then whispered, making her look stupid even though the raven knew that she wasn’t. That was the reason why he chose her to be his partner in crime after all, the word partner feeling foreign on the tip of this tongue even though he hadn’t said the word out loud.

“You heard me,” he replied nonchalantly as he took another sip from his drink. “Are you in or what?” he added as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, making sure to register every little flinch her face made while she was busy making her decision.

 

There was a silence between them, something that made Levi shuffle uncomfortably in his seat as he tried his best to patiently wait for the blonde’s answer. All while he was looking at her with his usual blank but intense stare that turned into disturbance as soon as he saw Annie smiling as if she had just come out of a mental hospital.

“I’m in.” she said maniacally, even sending a shiver down Levi’s spine, something that he didn’t know was even possible for him to feel because of someone like Leonhardt.

He hummed as he swallowed the lump down his throat, not losing eye contact with the hysterical bitch that was sitting right next to him with nothing but darkness pooling in her eyes. “Now get that freaky look off your face, it’s fucking disgusting.”

“Right, sorry.” she laughed as she rubbed her face with her hands and as soon as her hands were off her face again, she got back to her usual cold persona.

“So uh…” she lingered, starting to play with the food that was still in her lunchbox and resting her cheek onto the palm of her hand.

“Spit it out,” Levi ordered her, still letting her know that she should feel like the most fucking blessed person in the whole wide world because he came to her for something like this.

“When are we gonna do it?”

“Gonna do what?” Reiner interrupted them, slamming his food tray onto the table that they were sitting at while Bertholdt moped behind him as if he was trying to hide behind the bulky blond’s body even though he was a fucking giant.

“None of your fucking business,” Annie snapped, sending a death-glare to the man in front of her but noticing how uncomfortable the tall guy behind him was behaving; making her drop the volume of her voice as she spoke the last word of her sentence. _Disgusting_ , Levi noted.

“Ew are you guys dating or something?” Reiner snorted before he started munching on his lunch. Who the fuck was he to be even thinking about such a thing.

“Hell no!” they both said at the same time, turning their heads into each other’s direction and looking at each other as if they were filthiest thing they had ever encountered.

“What? You should be thankful that people even think you’re with me,” Annie said, rolling her eyes and giving him a look that said that she meant every single word that she had just fired at him. 

“Yeah right, I think it’s the other way around blondie, no one would even want to be with that nose of yours. Would be like you’re dating two personalities at the same time,” Levi fired back, knowing that she must have issues with that mountain on her face. “Well no one except Bertholdt of course…” he trailed off, smirking at the tall guy that had just choked on his drink and trying to hide his reddening cheeks with his big hands.

“Oh yeah? And you…” she tried to add, furrowing her brows to find something that she knew would hurt the raven even though this was all playful bashing (part of it).

“I what, Annabelle?” Levi laughed, and people joining his laughter just like he had planned. 

“Well, you’re short!” she called out, folding her arms in front of her chest and leaning onto them with a pleased look on her face. Too bad for her, Levi thought.

“You know that you’re shorter than me right?” he asked rhetorically while quirking an eyebrow at her, enjoying how her eyes widened and those glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

\-- -- --

The plan was to get to the book whenever Pixis was having his lunch. To slip into his office as Levi would take photos of the pages that he would find interesting. He would be protected as Annie was going to be on guard to check if anyone was coming their direction. But as soon as their plan was about to set off; they both bailed the day before while they sat right next to each other on her coat, protecting themselves (more like Levi) from the cold and disgusting school’s floor:

 

They had been discussing their plan one last time when it hit the blonde one of the pair. “Why are we doing this again?” She asked, even though they both knew that the question had never been dropped before. Making Levi’s eyes widen slightly because of the sudden question even though he must have seen it coming from miles away. No one would just comply and risk to possibly be suspended if they were caught without benefitting anything from what they were planning to do.

If he had to be honest, he was amazed that blondie had immediately accepted his request and had started planning everything out alongside him. Even spending hours after school together to make sure that no one would know about their intentions, even calling her dad to tell him that she would be late for dinner even though Levi had told her that she could leave whenever she felt like it. Something that she declined every single day.

“To get info about other students so I can blackmail them.” Levi blurted out, even surprising himself by how quickly he was to find an answer to the question without revealing his real motive; finding out if Jaeger was absent a lot, and if that an illness was the real reason for his nonattendance or if there was something else that he should be worrying about.  

“Ackerman, you’re one scary dude but you’re no blackmailer.” Annie replied as she stared at him with her big eyes. Seeming as if she was bringing her face closer to his even though it was probably just Levi being swallowed up by her stare.

“I blackmail people all the time,” he said coldly, knowing that his usual way of hurting people wasn’t exactly blackmailing but if you would look at the broad definition of the word it would seem like it.  “And get your face and that nose of yours away from me,” he added once he noticed that it wasn’t his imagination, but that she was actually invading his personal space.

“Right sorry you like Jaegerboy,”

The words made something inside of Levi twitch, not liking the way she said his name.

His name was Eren or Jaeger, only he could call him Jaegerboy and more importantly; he didn’t like the tone behind her voice. Sounding like she was better than him and ready to prove it, which made Levi bare his knuckles inside his head but managing to keep them under control in real life. Right now of all times he was finally able to keep his true emotions under control even though he knew he didn't have to when he was with her. He should learn how to control himself when he was around Eren, he noted.

“Wow you’re not even denying it?” She then mocked, forcing Levi to get out of his train of thought and look at her as if he was trying to kill her with his mind. Sending lasers out if his eyeballs, that would make her disappear in thin air. But no, he needed her to fulfill this plan (not that lasereyeing someone was even possible, but one can dream).

They stared out to the plain wall in front of them, lacking lockers to slam people against. To his surprise; she put her hand on his thigh, making him turn his attention back to her and seeing that she wasn’t even looking at him.

She had a faint blush on his cheeks, something that didn’t suit her usually ice cold demeanor at all. But that wasn't an excuse.

“Annie,” he barked, “When is it ever okay to touch me?”

“You’re not slapping my hand away so you must be enjoying this.” She answered indifferently, not showing any hint of emotion in her voice.

 

_First she says I like Eren and now she’s trying to touch me and thinks I enjoy this shit? Fucking women and their logic._

 

“Get your hand off of me Leonhardt, I still don’t enjoy beating up women.” he snapped at her as he took her hand off of his thigh, noticing that it was way warmer than his own, but still not liking the thought of her touching him in any way.

“Lame excuse Levi, just admit it” she then whispered, barely using her voice but Levi had heard every word that she had just said.

“Admit what,” he asked her, confusion showing in his voice even more as soon as she had turned her hand with her palm meeting Levi's and entangled her slender fingers in his own.

“Are you stupid?” She giggled creepily while she brought her face closer to his again, almost pressing their foreheads against each other’s which made Levi move his head back in both disgust and chagrin.

“When a girl comes onto you, you take your chance…” she spoke before she dashed forward in an attempt to what seemed to be kissing Levi. But the latter was fast enough to avoid their lips meeting by rolling over the dirty floor and jumping up as soon as he was out of her reach.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He spat, adrenaline starting to stream through his veins for the first time in a long while, and making every cell in his body scream that he should punish her for even attempting to do such a thing.

Making fists of his hands and pressing his nails into his palm to keep himself from lashing out, physically, he wasn’t sure what her plan was to begin with. 

“Fine! You’re gay we get it!” She yelled, showing her anger by even baring her teeth like an animal, just the kind of animal that had to try to jump his bones just now.

He hadn’t given it much thought before, so even if it were true or false; he wasn’t able to say much about it. Romantic relationships were doomed to fail, was Levi’s opinion after all.

“Even if that weren’t true that doesn’t mean you can just jump on me as you’d like?! Are you a fucking animal?!” he yelled back at her, out of breath from his dodging her attempted kiss.

“You did this!” She screamed, pointing her finger at him even though Levi knew she was obviously talking about him. Making him wonder if she weren't stupid after all.

“What the hell did I do? I’ve never even touched you Leonhardt, let alone shown interest in you.”

“Yeah right, then what were those meetings after school hmm? Constructing our so called ‘plan’?!” Still yelling at the top of her lungs.

Shaking his head as if he was trying to shake off her words. Words that didn’t make any sense inside of his head as if they had been made up. She didn't understand, nothing of any of this and it didn't even make him feel bad in the slightest. _She_ had agreed on helping him with this. _She_ had been the one to come up with the idea to stay after hours. _She_ was the one who was stupid enough to think that he was interested in her even though he hadn't done _anything_  that could have been interpreted that way. And more importantly; _she_ was the one to bring Eren up.

“To make up a plan to find out more about Eren!” He finally yelled back hovering over her and forcing her to drop her gaze to the floor that she was still sitting on.

“Like I said I have zero interest in you whatsoever,” he growled. Wondering how it was even possible for her to not understand how he worked by now, that he was always upfront about things, mixed messages weren’t his thing after all. A waste of time to the raven’s opinion, and so was she now.

— — —

“Kenny? You home?” Levi yelled as soon as he had set foot in the apartment.

Putting his bag down by the side of the table after he had hung up his coat and taken off his shoes; he went back to his usual box of treasures to look at what the older man might had left for him.

On his way to the fridge he heard his uncle walking into the dining room while he cleared his throat.

“Oi, we’re having dinner in 20 min no snacks for you right now.” he ordered as he sat himself down in one of the chairs at the table as he gestured Levi to leave the fridge alone.

Sighing, but accepting the fact that they were having dinner soon; Levi decided to sit down in front of his uncle after he had taken his agenda out of his backpack to check what he would have to do this weekend to be ready for class.

“Levi,” the latter raising his head to meet the older man’s gaze with brows creased in confusion. “What’s up kid?”

“Don’t really wanna talk about it,” Levi answered. He knew he shouldn’t tell Kenny that there wasn’t anything happening inside of his head, and he didn’t lie when he had just told him that he didn’t feel like talking about it. He had to think about today’s events a bit more by himself, not needing anyone else’s opinion about things that only _he_ could  know.

“Can you at least tell me what it is about?”

What was this even about? Levi asked himself. It was Eren, Annie, Pixis, the notebook, his obsessive thoughts, his anger issues …

“Too many things,”

His uncle hummed at that, being fully aware that he shouldn’t push Levi that far. They had built up this relationship on trust and patience, so he should know that if there was anything extremely wrong that the raven would tell him about it.

He knew about his anger issues, about how he shared the same genes as him that would sometimes take the upper-hand whenever there was someone who he would quirk an interest in. With that thought; Kenny got an idea.

“I take that it’s… girl trouble,” Kenny chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows, forcing Levi to let out a full blown laugh as he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his hand through his hair, scraping the neatly shaved undercut and relishing in the feeling of his worries being lifted off of his body. It was something that his uncle always knew how to do.

“Or guy trouble of course.” the latter added after they had calmed down from their laughter.

“You’re the second person to say that I might be gay, old man,” Levi said, feeling a blush popping up on his cheeks from the mere thought of it.

“Ah really, so it is loooooove trouble,” the older man mocked and had to avoid a water bottle that was aimed at his head.

“Shut uuuup” Levi exclaimed, stretching his arms on the table in front of him and grunted as he started rubbing his forehead onto it, trying to rub off the shame that was overwhelming even though he knew he could talk to Kenny about this stuff.

“Come on kid, you’re 17 we were gonna have this talk sooner or later,” the man comforted as he gave a pat on Levi’s stretched out arm.

“Wait what...” Levi said after he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Oh god, no, no, not that talk!” Kenny quickly added and started laughing uncomfortably before they both turned their heads towards the door.

“Saved by the bell,” the man sighed as he got up from his seat and started walking towards the front door and grabbed his keys on the way out. "Get the plates on the table kid, we are gonna have this talk wether you want it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry for not updating last week so I hope this longer chapter makes up for it :D
> 
> There aren't a lot of comments (to be fair there were 0 comments on the last chapter) so are you all still enjoying this fic? Anyway, let me know and get your ass ready for the awkward talk next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Ackermans have their awkward talk but Kenny knows exactly what to do, and Levi doesn't like that for one bit.

“Do we really have to?” Levi asked, already shivering from the mere thought of actually voicing his feelings.

He didn’t particularly enjoy talking about how he felt if that wasn’t clear already, but once his uncle had made his mind up about something, he had no other choice than complying and accepting his fate.

“Yes we do.” A short but strong order from the older man directed at him. If someone else had been ordering him around he would have full blown laughed in their face, and maybe bruised it in the meantime…

“I don’t want to.”

“Are you a fucking child Levi? If not then speak up.”

The tone behind Kenny’s voice wasn’t something the raven particularly enjoyed, but he knew better than acting like the child that the man had just called him. Plus, sometimes it was as if Kenny knew him better than himself; knowing when to voice his thoughts, when they were clearly eating him up from the inside so Levi should know that he should listen to the older man, but that didn’t mean he would do it happily.

“I don’t want to , but fine, what do you wanna know?” He finally answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest after he had shoved his empty plate to the side.

“Let’s start with you telling me what happened today hmm?” Kenny asked, well more like instructed, him. Mimicking his body language but showing sincere interest in his eyes.

“Okay uhm, Annie tried to jump my bones.” To which his uncle had to lower his face a little bit to hide the obvious smile that had curled on his lips. “I can see that you’re laughing you big pile of shit,” Levi snapped , and Kenny just chuckled when he brought his face up again.

“Sorry about that,” coughing away the chilliness in his throat from rarely laughing, “So Annie huh, what happened next?”

“I had to roll over the disgusting floor just to avoid her smashing her face against mine.” Levi muttered through gritted teeth, remembering that he still hadn’t taken a shower to wash away today’s filth that was probably still resting on his skin. Noting that he should throw these clothes in the washer if not burning them to get rid of the germs that that bitch had breathed on him.

“So you didn’t want her to do that?”

“Of course I didn’t!” The words spewing out of his mouth before even thinking about it, but he knew that the words were in fact the truth. Something that he had realized this afternoon from the moment she had brought her face closer to his.

“You didn’t want that because it was Annie or because it was a woman?” 

“What the fuck are you getting at old man, asking me if I’m gay?” Getting tired of the same question over and over again; Levi was starting to lose his temper. Not that that was such a rare thing to encounter but who was Kenny to be sticking his nose into his business.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, any problems with that?”

“In fact, I do.” He growled, almost baring his teeth, but knowing that he shouldn’t do that. His uncle worked in security after all and he’s the only one who would easily put him in a grip once he noticed that he was losing control.

“Well tough luck because we’re gonna talk about it.” The words making hatred spew out of Levi’s eyes, cursing under his breath as he stared in the small and tired eyes of the man.

“Excuse me Levi, what did you say there?” Kenny mocked, pushing Levi’s boundaries in every way he could just to get him to speak up.

“I said fuck off,” Levi muttered, pushing his chair back and getting ready to leave this argument behind. Before things would  get out of hand.

He leaned onto the table as he got up from his seat but found his wrist being held into a strong grip from the moment it had met the wooden table.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere little man, you’re staying right here and we’re gonna talk about this since this is clearly something that has been bothering you and who am I to let you go like this?”

They looked at each from either side of the table, both clearly determined by the things one their mind but Levi has had clearly enough of all of this. He didn’t need any of this, fake sympathy, fake concern, fake everything, and Kenny was the last person who he thought he would give him that.

“You’re not my fucking dad Kenny so let go of me, I don’t need to tell you anything.”

“You’re right about the first one, I’m not your father and you should be glad about that or I would have left a long time ago if I was anything like your father.”

“Go to hell!”

“Already been there two years ago or don’t you remember that?” Kenny fired back at him, the words making the adrenaline, which Levi had been dying to keep under control, stream through his veins again.

“Of course I remember shitface.” Forcing his eyes to meet Kenny’s to let him know that he was about to lose control. And boy he knew that his uncle could clearly see that he was losing it, the way that his eyes immediately wandered towards Levi’s fingers that were pressed into his palms.

“Maybe it’s time for you to take a shit, maybe you’ll loosen up a little bit after a good dump.”

“Fucking Kenny,” Levi finally laughed, not admitting that their usual toilet humor got his mind out of the maze that it had found itself in.

But he had to be honest, “Thank you,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay now, you’re not getting away from this kid.” Kenny reminded him, and Levi still didn’t exactly know what his uncle was getting at.

He had told him about Annie, he already knew about his anger issues, plus he had asked him if he were gay but Levi didn’t even know how to answer that question himself.

He would think about this thoroughly some other time, he thought before the older man opened his mouth again: “So, who’s the guy?”

Heart beating loudly in his chest just from thinking about him; he had to lick his lips before he had the confidence to feel his name on them again. “Uhm, I think it’s Eren.” He said, eyes darting away from Kenny’s face as he could feel a heat starting to work it’s way up his cheeks.

“Eren Jaeger right?”

“Yeah, you know him?” Levi wondered.

“I’ve heard about the kid yes. Has been going to the same school as you for all your life.” Kenny admitted, but the raven could hear the different tone behind his voice. Something that only happened when he wasn’t telling him the whole story, but he fought off the intention to confront his uncle. Being fully aware that their conversation had been heated enough for one evening.

So Levi just hummed at Kenny’s explanation to which the latter decided to interrogate him further.

“So why is there some trouble in paradise?”

Why was there exactly trouble between them? Levi thought as he remembered their previous encounters.

The first time he had seen Eren as someone else than just the highschool-loser, was when he was pinning Marco down on the floor. His foot pressing on the guy’s chest, and Eren was the one who was able to see through Levi and actually understand what he was going for.

The next time they had met was when Eren had been sneaking around the school and had caught Levi’s interested. The guy was carrying a key, a key which the raven had never managed to get to so he had decided to confront the guy about it. Making him speak up by pure force.

Then was the moment that he had realized that there was something more to Eren, and not in a good way. The guy hurt himself, he was damaging a well functioning body that he should be grateful for, and for what? He still couldn’t put his finger on it, but he had helped the guy when he had passed out and they had made a promise that the brunet would never do something like that again.

And Levi liked his promises.

Before he knew they had started texting, well actually, it was Levi who had been the one to send the first message with exactly that intention but who cares about those details?

They had started chatting over the weekend, and for the first time in over 3 years, Levi felt like someone was genuinely trying to befriend him to which he was very grateful for. There was no one except his Australian friend Farlan whom he considered a  real  friend, and there was Eren. Someone who had popped up in his life, and someone who he was also genuinely interested in.

That was when it hit him. Why was he so interested in this guy? It wasn’t particularly his looks, though he had to admit that beside the shitty clothing that the guy wore everyday, that he did have some nice features.

Perfectly tanned skin, big emerald eyes, nice brown hair and a lean body. The mere thought gave Levi a smile on his face.

Wait was he actually lusting over a guy now?

“He’s absent a lot and I don’t know why.” Levi finally said after he had figured that he had been taking way too long to answer the fucking question. A simple question that made him remember the whole story between him and the brunet.

_ God why do I always sound like I’m in a stupid chick flick whenever I think about this dude. _

“Then why don’t you fucking ask him dipshit.”

His eyes widened. Had he just been so fucking stupid that he avoided such a thing as sending a message to the guy, just because he wanted to figure it out himself.

“Wow, wow, wow, easy there Ackerman, no need to hit yourself.” Kenny said as he grabbed Levi’s hands that were working their way up.

He hadn’t even realized that he was about to hit himself, and the thought made him shudder in disgust. 

“Yeah, I’ll- I’ll text him.” Levi replied, anxiety noticeable in his voice.

“It’ll be fine, he’ll be happy to hear from you.” 

A soft smile worked it’s way up on Levi’s face as he turned around to walk towards his bedroom. He needed to be alone to be able to fully concentrate on how he should say the things he needed to say to Eren. 

Cursing himself on the way to his room from making such a big deal out of this; his uncle called for him one last time before he would leave him be: “And don’t forget to think about  _ it _ Levi.”

“What are y- ow… that thing… will do, Kenny.” he saluted his uncle, making the latter remember his military days. 

“Okay good night, tell me how it went tomorrow at breakfast.” 

“Okay!” Levi yelled back at him before closing his bedroom door and started fidgeting with the phone in his hands.

Palms sweating, and rubbing them onto his jeans after he had sat himself down on his bed; the raven opened facebook messenger and clicked on ‘Eren Jaeger’. 

Taking some deep breaths as he tried to clear his mind to come up with a good opening, he typed the sentence that he had been dying to tell the brunet, but he knew he wouldn’t send that one.

‘Hey, missed you at school this week. Sick?’ he typed, and felt some relief when he saw the words on the screen. Which was weird since the guy would never see the message, he would make sure of that.

“Levi?” 

“What the fuck Kenny I thought you were going to leave me alone!” Levi yelled, annoyance spreading through his body before he got up from the bed and opened the door to greet his uncle again.

“What is it?” he snapped at the older man.

“Just checking how the message is going, nothing else.” Kenny snickered back at him.

“Ah let me see!”  A nd before Levi could have blinked, the phone was pulled out of his hands and now found itself in his uncle’s. 

“No! Wait!” Desperation clearly in his voice. 

Seeing his life flash by in front of his eyes after he had seen his uncle press onto the touchscreen with a devilish grin on his face.

“Done, great message kid he’s gonna love it.” Kenny laughed at him as he handed the phone back to the raven.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I'm planning to make the next one a bit longer :) just didn't think that any more info would fit into this one, I'm probably not making any sense oops.   
> BUT if you liked it please leave a comment and/or a kudo if you haven't already and I'll see you on the next one!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi impatiently waits for Eren's reply. He might figure some stuff out during the meantime, but more importantly; he doesn't feel that awful sting in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there are still some unedited parts but I couldn't not share this special chapter a day sooner with the people who are subscribed to the story here on AO3. Also: don't forget to read the notes at the end of the chapter!

It had been utter _torture_ waiting for a reply from Eren.

Even though it had only been 7 minutes and 36 seconds, Levi felt like his whole existence was crumbling apart. Not only had he admitted to himself that he was aching (yearning) for Eren, something that had been an insanely hard thing to admit in the first place. But now those feelings had also been revealed to the star of the show because of his stupid, naive uncle.

“Come on, that’s a good thing,” His old man had told him, but the raven couldn’t help but imagine all the different kinds of scenarios that could take place in the following seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months, or even years. His mind going into overdrive.

The first and the most obvious thing that could happen was for Eren to ignore him. And God does Levi know how much that would actually hurt him, though he would try to act otherwise. Just the mere thought of it gave him goosebumps, a horrible stomach ache, made his head heavy and his whole body convulse.

Shaking his head as if trying to shake off that dreadful thought; he had to find a way to keep himself calm during meantime as Jaeger took his sweet ass time to answer his message.  

Checking his phone to see what time it was, he noted that it had now been 10 minutes since his uncle had sent the message and that it was currently 7:23pm. “Farlan is probably awake right now.” he muttered to himself, not even bothering to pronounce his words correctly since he was the only one who could hear them.

His uncle had left for an urgent business meeting after all, so if Levi were a religious man he should have been praying for Uri’s wellbeing. But he wasn’t.

Hands still shaking from the anxiety that was running through his veins as he tried his best to keep his mind out of a haze; he unlocked his phone to send Farlan a message.

 

_To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Hey you busy?”_

 

And he couldn’t have been happier when he immediately felt his phone vibrate into his palm with a notification that his best friend had replied to his message.

 

 _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**  

_“Getting ready for class, why?”_

 

_To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“I’m in deep shit.”_

 

Maybe he shouldn’t bother the guy when he was about to head off for class, but he knew better than keeping quiet about the thing that was happening and getting his ass kicked over skype the next time they would talk. So disturbing Farlan while he was on his way to class didn’t sound like such a bad idea in the grand scheme of things.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Farlan_ **

_“Explain.”_

 

Where did he even start?

_To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“You know that guy I told you about a couple weeks ago?”_

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Farlan_ ** _

_“Which one?”_

 

_To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Eren.”_

 

___To: Levi  
_ **_From: Farlan_ ** _ _

_“Yes, what about Jaeger?”_

 

_To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“I might have messed up big time.”_

 

___To: Levi  
_ **_From: Farlan_ ** _ _

_“I need a little bit more than that, midget.”_

 

If it weren’t Farlan then he would have flown all the way to Australia to smash whoever’s head, that had dared to call him a midget, against a wall. So he gritted his teeth but kept on explaining what the hell was going on.

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“He was absent this whole week and I had to know why.”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“Let me guess, you tried to come up with a ‘plan’? :’D”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“Shut up, it was a good plan until the one who was going to help me with it tried to spread her germs onto my face!”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“So someone tried to kiss you, wow… that’s a first.”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“I said shut up, I’m explaining this shit so shut up and listen.”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“Okay, okay, I’m listening.”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“I wanted to know what the fuck was going on with that guy since he seemed to be home a lot. Long story short, I had an awkward talk with Kenny about this (kinda got heated) and he told me to send a message to Jaeger.”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“Sounds good, then what’s the problem?”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“I wasn’t finished dipshit.”_

_“I typed a message that I hadn’t planned to send in the first place. And Kenny had taken the phone out of my hand and had sent it, actual fucking sent it.”_

_“Okay now I’m done.”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“I think you forgot the part where you told me what the message said. You’re not panicking are you?”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“I’m losing my shit here blondie. I said: ‘Hey missed you at school this week. Sick?’ I fucking told him that I MISSED him.”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“He could intrprt missing as yu just didn’t C him at school yknow”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“Are you in class?”_

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Farlan_**_  

_“I am y?”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“You stopped using full sentences, don’t worry I’ll be fine. Have fun in class fucker.”_

 

_To: Levi  
 **From: Farlan**  _

_“We’ll talk about this later okay?”_

 

__To: Farlan  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _

_“Yeah.”_

 

He let out a long breath as he leaned back against the wall, shifting in his place so he was sitting comfortably on his bed with his phone still in his hand.

“21 minutes.” He noted. Hopelessness filling up his whole body as he waited for what seemed like an eternity for an answer from the brunet.

‘I’ll take a shower’ He thought before he left his phone to charge on his nightstand. Maybe if he stays in the shower long enough, Eren might have answered when he would be back, he tried to reassure himself.

So that’s what he did. He had made his way out of his bedroom and had turned to the left in the small hallway before he had opened the door that would lead to the bathroom.

Picking up a towel from inside the cupboard; he hung it up next to the shower after he had undressed himself.

_Maybe I should check my phone one last time. No, no, no, get in the shower right now Levi, we’re already wasting enough water with this long shower._

He hopped into the shower, the warm water trickling down his body that made his skin tingle in a pleasant way for once.

Picking up whatever shampoo that his uncle had bought this time, he started rubbing the mixture onto his hair and started massaging it into his scalp. “Forest.” He noted when the smell filled up his nostrils and he had to be lying to himself if he would reject the fact that the forest didn’t make him think about Eren.

“Fuck that dude with his big ass green eyes,” he cursed to himself as he furiously rubbed the shampoo against his head, only stopping when he would feel his scalp sting from all the intense cleaning.

But he couldn’t help himself from thinking about that guy. Now that the image of those huge eyes staring right into his soul was so vivid, he couldn’t _not_ think about him.

“Fucking, fucker fuckdipshit…” he had started cursing to himself as he washed away the foam and dirt that was resting on his head before he grabbed the bottle of soap and squeezed it onto the bath-sponge-thing that he didn’t know the name of. But it was something that would make the soap all foamy and feel nice on his skin, a man can care about his body too you know.

‘Would Eren use one of these things?’ he asked himself as he gave the ball an experimental squeeze before he started brushing it onto his skin, finally being able to relish in the feeling of cleanliness. But he couldn’t help but notice that there was something else happening to his body, something with a mind of it’s own and that worked in the most mysterious ways.

A familiar heat had spread towards the pit of his stomach when he had started cleaning himself. Was he seriously such a freak that cleaning would turn him on?

“Nah, I’m not that freaky.” he laughed at his own joke. Maybe Eren would laugh at his jokes as well, he thought to which a soft smile curled on his lips.

_Wait a second…_

He looked down towards the place where the heat had spread and noticed that he was _rock hard_. Something that didn’t happen very often, like maybe once a month? (Except for mornings.)

‘Maybe it’s the stress, but doesn’t stress usually make it less easy to… get hard?’ he wondered internally. Literally rubbing his face in confusion as of why now of all times he would get _this_.

He shook his head, deciding that he wouldn’t have time to quickly jack off since he was about to check his phone again for a message from Eren. The guy with the perfect tanned skin and tall, lean figure that Levi was so jealous of.

His eyes widened when those thoughts had filled up his mind and his attention turned back to the now _twitching_ cock between his legs.

“You gotta be kidding me…” he shrieked, sounding as if he was going through puberty all over again.

This wasn’t happening right now, for hell it was. He didn’t just get rock hard from thinking about that ass, Eren’s ass, “NO!”

Almost falling out of the shower from wanting to run away from his thoughts; he grabbed a towel, quickly hung it around his waist and made his way out of that cursed place.

What was he even thinking, casually going to jack off with that dude on his mind when he had more important things to do such as, “My phone,” he breathed as he literally _dashed_ towards his phone and rolled onto his bed mid air.

‘1 new message’ a single sentence that made his heart beat loudly in his chest, even able to hear it pulsing in his ears as he could feel his face heat up.

Trying to unlock his phone, but failing two times before he finally succeeded because his hands were sweating and trembling too much from the apprehension that ran through his whole body, he could swear he could pass out right in that moment.

‘You could call it that, glad you messaged me. Did I miss anything?’ Coloured his screen and a simple word such as ‘glad’ made him feel like as if he was on cloud nine.

Examining the message, seeing that it had been sent to him 6 minutes ago, he sighed in relief. Thankfully he hadn’t taken his sweet ass time in the shower, dealing with the stubborn boner that was still standing awkwardly up under his towel while he was laying on his back.

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Everything is on the school’s platform. How are you feeling?”_

 

Maybe he was overdoing it, but at this moment in time he didn’t care for one bit. The guy had to know that even though he hadn’t messaged him before, didn’t mean he didn’t think about him. Now he didn’t need to know that in that specific order, nor in those specific words, but he still wanted to make sure that Eren knew that Levi wanted to be closer to him.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“I’m alright and okay I’ll check the platform, thanks.”_

 

He lay there, dumbfounded by the way the conversation that he had been dying to have all week, was falling quiet after only 4 sentences.

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Will you be back next week?”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Hopefully.”_

 

That stupid twist inside of his body was there again, the same feeling that he had had when Eren had sent him a message the week before.

Thinking back about that particular Wednesday, he could feel regret fogging his mind. But he had to be strong, he had to endure and he had to know that Eren was safe no matter what cost. Even if that meant pulling the answers out of the guy.

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Why wouldn’t you?”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Wouldn’t what?”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“What could keep you from coming back to school?”_

 

Three dots were dancing on his screen, longer than usual which made Levi quirk an eyebrow even though his heart was still beating loudly in his throat.

 

 _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Eren_**  

_“Let’s not talk about this over chat…”_

 

He rose up in an instant as if the words had suddenly given him an electroshock. Breathing unsteadily, and tears prickling behind his eyes out of pure frustration of not being able to help the one who he so desperately felt the need to care for; he couldn’t help but imagine the worst case scenario.

He couldn’t come back to school because of him.

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Is it because of me?”_

 

If he was the reason because of his absence then he had the right to know, or so he liked to think. Deep down he knew he was being unreasonable, but who was he to keep himself under control.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he awaited a response, he couldn’t help but softly scratch the tissue between his eyebrows, relishing in the feeling of a slight sting on his skin.

The vibrations of his phone made him come back to his senses, the shaking of the piece of machinery in his hand forcing his attention to turn back to reality and not to the back of his mind where his insecurities were kept hidden.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“No, it has nothing to do with you Levi, don’t worry about that :)”_

 

With that, he got a stupid grin on his face, well more like a wide smile. It made him wonder though how his name would feel on Eren’s tongue, would the sensation be as pleasant as when Levi would call the brunet?

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Phew, so why can’t we talk about this now?”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“I’m afraid other people might see our chat.”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“I’m home alone right now, so…”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“I wasn’t talking about you.”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Okay, then let’s talk about it on Monday how about that?”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Howbowdah, okay sorry, uhm sounds great!”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Wow seriously? Lame joke but okay, then you have to come to school though.”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“I’m planning to trust me, if I don’t come I’ll send you a message.”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“My data is almost up for this month…”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Is this an excuse to get my number? ;)”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“When did you become such a brat? I’m serious, you can check my bill if you want.”_

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Okay okay, chill. Here’s my number: xx xx xx xx xx”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Okay I’ll send you a text tonight… howbowdah?”_

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ ** _

_“ :’D ”_

 

The conversation ended, and even though Levi’s aching for the guy wasn’t satisfied for one bit; he still couldn’t be happier with the way the conversation had gone. He didn’t have any social skills after all.

Rolling onto his back, he could feel how his stomach was acting up. It didn’t hurt nor did it make him feel nauseous, but there was definitely something happening down there.

Sweaty palms, sweaty armpits, weird stuff in his stomach, awkward boners...was he falling for this guy?

For all his life he had been extremely happy, which was an understatement on it’s own, that he had been able to avoid all this hormonal drama. He had even been convinced that he was asexual until about 15 minutes ago when his stubborn boner had suddenly appeared, living a life on its own.

His uncle had asked, more like ordered, him to think about this so maybe just maybe he should do that.

But how do you even think about the things you don’t even understand yourself, and don’t people usually say you cannot control stuff like this? So how the fuck would he be able to understand whatever the fuck was happening to him, when he didn’t even understand the mere concept of people being a pair.

Being alone was for the better. Being alone was a fucking blessing, a blessing that you should hold on to. And if you don’t, you’ll get your heart ripped out, or your husband would leave you on your own deathbed with your teenage son when the life was being pulled out of you by an unknown power. A power that was nothing like the God that he had learned about in school. No, this power was cruel, and worked in mysterious ways, not by some fucking rules that were written in a shitty book that he could wipe his ass with.

Forcing his memories to go back to the place where they had came from; he finally put on some boxers and a shirt to sleep in before he wandered back towards the kitchen where he found a note.

‘Snacks are in the top drawer you guzzler -Kenny’

But for the first time, he didn’t even feel hungry. And that was when it struck him.

He hadn’t gotten violent from thinking about the past just now, he had stayed fairly calm, something that hadn’t happened in _years_. Two years to be exact.

So he flipped out his phone, wanting to text the guy again but also not wanting to overdo it. He still wanted to give him a fair amount of space (only when he knew everything there was to know though), so he decided to text him and tell Eren that this was his number and if Eren wanted to talk; he would continue the conversation and if not, then well… he would talk to him on Monday.

Typing in the number, double and even triple checking that it was the right one, he typed his casual text and hit send.

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Levi here, just so you know my number.”_

 

He sat his ass down onto the leather couch, hearing it creak every time he would move his body to make himself more comfortable and especially when he stretched out his arm to reach for the remote.

“Fucking small ass arms,” he grunted as he had to give himself one final push, almost resulting in him falling off of the couch onto the parquet, just so he was able to reach the distant control.

Scrolling through Netflix to select whichever show he was going to binge-watch now that he finally had the TV all to himself, he couldn’t help but notice the time every time he would check his phone for any incoming messages or calls.

It had almost been two hours since his uncle had left the house for some last minute job he had to take care off, making the raven wonder what the hell was so important for him not to come back in time.

So to kill some time, he started reading some of the ‘recommended show’s’ descriptions.

“Vampire diaries I think the fuck not…” he said while rolling his eyes.

“Twilight, what the hell?” Now the long held mystery had finally been solved. Kenny was using his Netflix account, there was no other logical explanation for these vampire chick flicks to pop up into his recommended folder if it weren’t for his uncle’s weird obsession with the supernatural.

Trying not to laugh, but to stay annoyed about the fact that his uncle had been using his account without his permission (even though he was the one who paid for this shit), he kept on scrolling and reading until one particular show caught his interest.

‘Dexter: By day, mild-mannered Dexter is a blood-spatter analyst for the Miami police. But at night, he is a serial killer who only targets other murderers.’

“Can’t be that bad right?” So he he checked his phone once more. 'No new messages' he read with a sigh before he pressed on play and started watching the famous show that even his best friend was crazy about.

 

\-- -- --

 

“Seriously all these cops are fucking stupid.” he commented as Dexter got away with everything once again.

His phone finally vibrated, keeping him from watching another episode, but he honestly didn’t care. It was either Eren or his uncle and those two were the only people who he’d let interrupt his TV night.

 

 _ _To: Levi  
_ ** _From: Kenny_**_  

_“Won’t be coming home tonight, I’ll bring breakfast so your hungry ass won’t starve. -Kenny”_

 

He would be lying if he would say that he wasn’t a tiny but disappointed in the moment, since the message wasn’t from Eren but he couldn’t help but get worried. It was already 11 pm, four hours since his old man had left for work and now he was even telling him that he wouldn’t be able to make it at home till dawn?

Plus, this usually wasn’t Kenny’s doing, he didn’t just text him in the middle of work without a decent explanation so Levi quickly dialed his number only to get to his voicemail.

_To: Kenny  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Everything alright?” He typed with shaking fingers, fearing the worst possible scenario that could happen at his uncle’s dangerous job._

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Kenny_ ** _

_"Yes can’t call, Uri is being a shitbastard. Mr. Ackerman called in sick, his daughter has the flu, so I need to take over his shift. -Kenny”_

 

He knew that his uncle wouldn’t lie to him, but there was still something that didn’t exactly feel right about this situation.

_To: Kenny  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Mikasa’s dad?” He decided to ask, figuring that his old man would reveal everything when he got home since he probably didn’t have time to explain things as of this moment._

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Kenny_ **

_“Yes. -Kenny”_

 

That reminded him of something.

_To: Kenny  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“When’s that family dinner again?”_

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Kenny_ ** _

_“Next Sunday, we’re meeting for brunch. -Kenny”_

 

_To: Kenny  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Okay, have a good shift.”_

 

Sighing as he opened the agenda in his phone, he started typing the ‘new event’ and set an alarm the day before. After all, his uncle hated it when he would forget such a thing as family dinner. Even though they weren’t with many members, and his cousin Mikasa was the only one who he could barely stand at that table (except for his uncle), he would still have to put on his ‘happy face’ and endure the stretched hours that were about to come.

But that was something that he would have to worry about next week. And luckily, just when he was about to watch _another_ episode; he got a reply from Eren.

 

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Yo, sorry for taking so long, dad was being an ass. What are you up to?”_

 

\-- -- --

 

Levi woke up from the blinding sun that shone directly onto his face and when he was looking around, trying to figure out why the hell he was not in his bedroom; he looked at the TV and noticed that it was still on.

“Shit!” he shrieked. Fuck, he would be in so much trouble if his uncle had seen this. So he quickly grabbed the remote, that had actually still been sitting in his hand, and turned that shit off, internally begging that the electricity bill wouldn’t show his blunder this month.

Feeling how his other hand was still numb, tingling from the blood that was finally pumping through it again, he noticed that he had actually been midway of sending a message to Eren when he had supposedly fallen asleep.

They had been texting all night, even till the early hours, remembering 3 am rolling around, and it honestly couldn’t make him happier. He felt like he was finally getting closer to the guy, something that he had been trying to do for a while now, and it had all been because of 1. his uncle’s advice and 2. because he was finally trying to act like normal teenager. Leaving the bully persona behind and giving this guy a chance to get to know the real Levi, which was still something that slightly terrified him.

He felt regret lurking behind the corner of his mind, and to ease that sensation he decided to send an apologetic text to Eren, telling him that he had fallen asleep with his phone still in his hand.

Getting up from his extremely uncomfortable position, stretching his arms and legs to examine the living room’s surface; he noticed a tiny layer of dust resting onto the parquet. Finally being able to see such a detail because of the morning sun.

‘Cleaning time’ he almost cheered internally as he made his way towards the room where they held all their cleaning supplies.

Cleaning itself wasn’t something that he exceptionally enjoyed, but the feeling after that was pure bliss. The way the whole house would be germ free, not able to hide in any corners or gaps, just completely eradicated from the surface of their home was something that he longed for every single day.

Putting in his earbuds, choosing the playlist that was even called ‘cleaning duty’, he put on his sanitary mask on both his face and head and finally started his work.

 

Jamming to his all time favorite ‘killing in the name’ his little me-time got interrupted by some buzzing in the pocket of his jeans.

Still moving his head along the basses, making the messy hair on top of his head swing along with the movement of his head, he took his phone into his hand and couldn’t help but smile gently as he read that he had finally gotten a message from Eren.

“10 am, the guy had decided to sleep in that lucky bastard,” he commented while he typed in his password.

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Haha thought you did, don’t worry we shouldn’t have been up till 3am. Besides old men like you shouldn’t stay up that late ;)”_

 

‘Old men? What the fuck was he talking about, we are both 17’ He thought as took the music out of his ears and lowered the handkerchief that had been in front of his mouth.

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Old man? We’re in the same year shitface.”_

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ ** _

_“I actually skipped a year lol, one year younger than you. So yes, you’re the oldie of us two.”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Shit I had no idea.” He replied, the words ‘us two’ making something warm spread through his whole body. He wasn’t specially enjoying it but he couldn’t complain either._

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ ** _

_“Only means I’m not the shitty brat that you’ve called me 10 times yesterday.”_

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“We’ll see about that.” He answered with a stupid grin on his face._

 

“What the hell are you smiling for kid?” He heard someone laugh who sounded an awful lot like his uncle.

Turning his head to his right, he could indeed see Kenny resting his shoulder against the doorframe with a content look on his face. Yet, he couldn’t look past the fact that he looked _completely_ exhausted. He had worked the morning and the night shift yesterday after all.

“Damn you look like shit.” Levi commented, trying to show his concern while he got all the cleaning supplies together and moved them back into the closet where they were always put.

“Thanks for worrying, but I’m okay,” Kenny chuckled at that, “Plus seems like you’re in a good mood. Cleaning _and_ actually smiling.”

“Yeah, uhm you could say that…” he suddenly got shy, feeling how the warmth that he felt in his chest had spread to his cheeks. Was he seriously blushing right now, for fucks sake, it wasn’t like he had been caught doing something weird.

“Now sit your ass down, we were gonna talk about _it_ over breakfast remember kiddo.”

“Why do you have such a good memory, besides you should get some sleep.” He sighed while he made his way towards the table where his uncle had set down a plastic bag full of goodies from the bakery from just around the corner.

Taking two plates and setting them down on either side of the table, he grunted in annoyance as Kenny gave him _that_ look.

“Just eat old man.” He snapped before he took a bite of the croissant, being fully aware that they only ate those when Kenny was exceptionally proud of him. And even though it wasn’t exactly visible on his face, he couldn’t have been happier.

“Thanks for cleaning kid.” Kenny commented as he  took a bite of his cinnamon roll. “So did you guys talk yesterday?” finally dropping his question.

“Hmm, yes.” Levi answered at that without raising his head, almost choking on his food since he was way too busy stuffing his mouth with the delicious goods.

“And?”

“And what?” He wondered, meeting his uncle’s stare and definitely regretting doing that..

“What did you talk about?” Kenny replied annoyed, his exhaustion clearly showing in both his voice and the look on his face.

He should probably just tell the man what his plans were, plus he should be glad that his uncle wasn’t asking about _the thing_ or he would have to reveal his stubborn boner story. And that wasn’t something he would like for Kenny to know, he would probably torture him with that story every time Levi would talk about Eren. Which hopefully would happen more in the future.

“We’re meeting at lunchtime on Monday and we’ll talk about some stuff if that’s what you wanted to know.” He finally said, and he wasn’t lying after all. Just left some details out to save his own skin.

“Looooove stuff?” His uncle teased.

“Hell no!” Levi suddenly yelled, getting all defensive about the nature of their upcoming conversation.

“What about then?”

“I’m not sure, he didn’t want to talk about it over text.”

“Then it could be looooove stuff.” His uncle mocked as he wriggled his eyebrows, earning a wholehearted laugh from his cousin even though he muffled it with his hand.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

\-- -- --

 

Levi got back behind his freshly cleaned computer, booted it up while he took out the stuff he needed to complete his homework for next week. He didn’t have an awful lot to do, only chemistry and English. But if there was one thing (among many other things) that his mother had taught him, it was to immediately start on your assignments and not to procrastinate like most teenagers did. Plus, he would then be able to fully relax, not needing to worry about anything that he needed to finish for next week. Being able to give his mind the space it needed for more important things.

Not that he had anything particular in mind, totally not thinking about improving his social skills combined with having those late night conversations with Eren again. And speak of the devil.

_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“You busy?”_

 

Almost dropping his books about the fact that the guy texted him first, he managed to put them all down onto his desk as he took a firm hold around his phone.

He should treasure this moment, this was the moment where their friendship wasn’t one-sided anymore and they both wanted to talk to each other.

The thought did make something swell inside of him, and no it wasn’t that thing again... He couldn’t really put his finger on it but it probably would be coming close to what people called ‘joy’.

 

 _To: Eren  
_ ** _From: Levi_**  

_“Finishing some homework, how so?” He typed back casually, deciding that he shouldn’t think so much about the things he sent to the guy. They were friends after all._

 

__To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ ** _

_“Nothing, just missed talking to you…” Which almost made his heart skip a beat even though he could clearly feel it beating in his chest. Kinda contradictory but okay._

 

_To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“What do you wanna talk about? :)”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, it's me again. Before we get to the stupid stuff I would like to thank all of you for keeping up with my first serious multi chaptered fic. Don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment to tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Now... I do not enjoy saying this but I'm going on a hiatus. This was the last update for schijn bedriegt until the first week of February so I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The reason is pretty simple: my exams are approaching.
> 
> So I hope I'll see you back in February :) also don't forget to subscribe to the story if you want to get a notification email if an update is available!  
> In the meantime you're always free to reread this and maybe send me some of your headcanons (like what you think is gonna happen and stuff) to my tumblr which is: attack-on-stalking. Or you can just come talk to me if you'd like :D the choice is yours. So if you don't see me again till February: I wish you all a happy holiday season and may your weeks be filled with ereri! <3


	14. A change of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren POV chapter

Not being able to hide the obvious smile that curled on his lips, Eren still tried his best to play it nonchalantly even though a content sigh moved past his lips.

 

 _To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“Episode 2.”_

 

 _To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Seriously how much of a slow watcher are you, I’m at s3.”_

 

 _To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“I don’t think that’s something to be proud of short stuff :’D”_

 

 _To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“Dare to call me short stuff ever again.”_

 

 _To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren_ **

_“S… short stuff.”_

 

 _To: Eren  
_ **_From: Levi_ **

_“You’re dead.”_

 

By now the brunet knew there was no real threat behind Levi’s words… Most of the time, and took it as a sign that he was doing something right. Maybe even getting to the point where he would finally be able to get to know the _real_ Levi and not so much the person he pretended to be.

Reason was pretty simple, there was no way that the big famous school’s bully was anything like the person he had gotten to know over the past couple of weeks. That person wasn’t some emotionless sad excuse of a human being. He was someone who took pride in cleanliness, binge watched shows to the point where he would watch more than one season in one sitting. Making Eren question how he was still getting straight A’s when he spent most of his time snacking whatever food he could get his hands on while sitting on his ass all day.

But more importantly, there was no way in hell that he would feel this happy by simply texting that bully.

Looking up at the ceiling, noting the tiny spider web that had been hanging in one corner for a couple of days now, Eren couldn’t help but feel relief wash over him. Finally being able to relish in the feeling of his muscles relaxing as he lay on his back. Patiently waiting for Levi to start a new topic and even closing his eyes for one second so the unpleasant pulling of his eyelids could finally stop.

But of course, he had cheered too soon.

From the moment he had closed his eyes for that single second, he heard a door being slammed shut. The sound wasn’t what scared or surprised him, it was his dad’s footsteps echoing towards the living room that made his stomach twist as an all too familiar feeling crept onto him.

If the faint smell of whiskey filling up his nostrils as he stepped into the living room wasn’t a sign already that he was about to get scolded at. It was his father’s trembling hands that showed him he had it coming, big time.

“Eren Jaeger!” Rang throughout the entire house and was probably loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Eren knew what he was in for, so he quickly checked if there was anything in his father’s reach that he could throw with, but he was already too late. Not even a single second after he had realized that the man was holding a glass of whiskey in his hands; the glass was thrown violently at his face. Razor sharp shards scattering in front of him, grateful that they had only reached his shinbone. Eren thanked the inventors of liquor for making his dad so drunk that he wasn’t even able to aim accurately at his head.

“You.” Grisha pointed at him while he wobbled on his knees, barely able to keep his arm pointing at his son. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Eyes and nostrils blown wide with anger while his index finger dropped to point at the mess _he_ had just made.

“Make yourself useful, sissy, and clean that shit up.”

Eren nodded, knowing that he shouldn’t try to fight his dad even though his words hurt every single time. It wasn’t the first time his dad had smacked these slurs in his face, but he couldn’t help but feel humiliated every time he would hear them.

So he lowered his eyes instead, away from the ones that were spewing hate right at him and made his way to the kitchen to find the supplies he needed. Getting the brush and pan out of the corridor, he knew better than to look at his father before he got to work. History had shown him that that wasn’t such a smart idea.

Stomach twisting as he kneeled a couple of meters away from the man, the smell of alcohol and sweat making its way to his way, he felt utterly degraded.

“At least that’s something a fag like you can do, might as well train your knees. See, I’m even doing you a favor shit pansy hah!” His dad mocked, sipping from a new glass of whatever suited his taste at that moment.

 

The weekend went by slowly, just like it always did but as soon as his alarm went off, Eren knew that he would finally have the salvation he had been craving for.

Getting up quickly without making too much noise, he hopped into the shower, brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and wallet and left.

Closing the door behind him on the way out, he let out a long breath that he had been holding for the entire weekend. Instantly feeling his shoulders relax and his head becoming clearer from the fresh air alone.

It was going to be a good day, he thought to himself. Looking forward to finally being able to leave the house.

Stepping off of the threshold and turning to the left so he was heading towards his school. Totally ignoring the painful stinging in his knees, he swiftly made it to school earlier than usual and saw Mr. Zacharias waiting for him alongside Mr. Smith.

“Ah Eren, good to see you!” The darker blond cheered, tossing him some packed sandwiches as he did so.

Eren fleetly managed to grab them mid air while he thanked the man. “Thank you sir, excuse my absence.”

“I told you not to be so formal Eren, just call me Mike and no worries. Just eat up, you look way too skinny and need some protein.” Giving him a slightly too strong of a pat on his back as the couple walked by him.

He could hear them whisper once they were out his reach and he knew it was probably about his appearance, but who could blame them? He didn’t care, not when he stacked the premade lunch in his backpack and saw an all too familiar raven with a scowl on his face arriving on his bike.

He wanted to run towards him and give him one of the widest smiles that he could give, but he had to remember to play it cooly. Not giving him any sign that this friendship, or whatever you wanna call it, meant more to him than it should.

Instead he made his way towards the gate, hoping that the guy would notice him before he arrived and would start the conversation.

Like he had said, it was a good day.

“Morning.” Levi said flatly, but his eyes gave away that he was maybe as happy as Eren was by seeing him. “You’re early.”

“Hmmm, didn’t oversleep today haha.” Awkwardly rubbing his nape and trying to hide his ears that were obviously turning a bright shade of hot pink. Levi didn’t need to know that the reason why he often arrived late at school wasn’t because he couldn’t get his lazy ass out of bed, but that it were his father’s chores that popped up out of nowhere that would keep him from going to class.

Levi just hummed at that and Eren let out a relieved sigh before they started walking towards the bike stalls. They talked about the show they were watching, upcoming homework and assignments that Levi had apparently already prepared, and college.

“French literature, wow you must be crazy smart!” Eren gawked.

“I’m not, although I’m not sure yet. Oh well, we’ll see in a few months. What do you wanna do?”

“Uhmm.” He wasn’t sure how he would be able to explain to to the raven that he wasn’t particularly allowed to go to college. Not that he didn’t want to, if he were to be honest he would pack his bags as soon as high school ended and study abroad. Maybe in the country his family, at least his mother’s side, was originally from. Although he was fluent in both languages andf had enough money saved up to actually go through with it, there was still something holding him back and he couldn’t fathom why or what it was.

“Dunno if I’ll be going to college to be honest. Might start working once we graduate.” He didn’t exactly lie to Levi. But despite him saying nothing but the truth, except for leaving out some ‘minor’ details, he could feel his cheeks and ears turn red.

“Okay…” Levi then muttered, focusing his attention back on locking up his bike. Maybe it was just a thought, but Eren could feel that he had done something wrong. Something to piss off this guy or maybe even disappoint him. It honestly made his stomach turn, not able to stand the thought of letting someone down and being a disappointment.

“You don’t seem happy with that answer…?” He asked hesitantly, fearing an outburst because of an older memory in the back of his mind. Bringing up his hands to be ready to try and dodge a punch.

Instead, the raven just squinted at him with furrowed brows. “Why the hell do you look like you’re about to get a beating?”

Eren gulped, this couldn’t be a good sign. The sound of his own heart beating in his chest filling up his ears as he took a few steps back so he would be out of reach. Just when he thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, he could see Levi’s gang of friends approaching them. Smirking and nudging elbows in each others ribs, definitely making fun of him trying his best to befriend Levi.

“Morning Levi.” Reiner said, resting an elbow on Levi’s shoulder since it seemed like the perfect height.

“Get your filthy arm off of me.” Levi growled and Eren couldn’t even blink before Reiner was laying on the ground, resting on his upper back with his ass in the air.

The people around them, including Bertholdt and Annie, didn’t do anything but look at the scene and snicker from the way Reiner was trying his best to get back onto his feet and dusted off the dirt that now dirtied his jeans. “Was that really necessary?” The tall guy beckoned.

“You know I don’t let people touch me.” Levi spat through gritted teeth and swung his backpack over his shoulder. A content smirk forming on his lips that Eren was usually attracted to, but not in a situation like this.

Instead of waiting for the Levi to walk with him towards the entry again, he took matters into his own hands and swiftly turned on his heel and walked away from the group of bullies. He didn’t want to be near them in general, let alone when they would pick on someone by physically hurting them.

Levi could have just asked for Reiner to remove his hand, was Eren’s opinion. And he knew that that side was somewhere inside of Levi, he had seen it with his own eyes. The caring aspect of his personality that made him like the raven so much and appreciate his company.

He had read about it so many times though, that guys would act differently in front of their friends to impress them. But he had never thought Levi would be the type, but he guessed he had been wrong.

So without further ado, he started walking towards the front of the building again and could  the mocking laughter of the other people started filling up his ears like they always did when he was outside. His gut was telling him that they were laughing with him, but his mind told him that he shouldn’t care. Another three months and he would probably never see them again, so there was no need for him to care about such people. But there was one thing  neither his mind or his gut could explain, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he didn’t hear Levi’s voice calling for him once he had left the parking lot.

 

Class started and the classroom filled up slowly like it always did. Students entering the room in their cliques of friends and sat themselves down in their usual seats.

Eren had taken a seat in the back of the classroom, far away from everyone else so he could eat his breakfast in peace. The meal mr. Zacharias had prepared for him, being the first real meal he had in a couple of days that didn’t come out of a can.

He knew he probably had a couple of minutes left before the man would enter the classroom, so instead of worrying about Levi arriving, he quickly munched on his food and drank the juice box Mike had packed along the sandwiches. It made him feel like he was twelve again, though he couldn't complain and he appreciated how much the teacher looked out for him.

To his surprise, Pixis entered the classroom instead of his usual teacher and started writing assignments onto the blackboard before he turned around to face the students. “Get your books out and start reading the pages I’ve written on the blackboard. Oh and mr. Ackerman, come and hand over your agenda, arriving late means a shot, you know that, no exceptions.”

 

If Eren wasn’t so busy keeping his eyes fixed on the raven, he would have wondered why his teacher wasn’t teaching their class even though he had seen the man that very morning. So instead, he tried to read Levi’s features, almost choking on his food when their eyes met. He had expected to meet a furious gaze, but the guy's irises were soft and his brows weren’t furrowed, almost seeming as if he was giving him an apologetic look.

He saw Levi wave the rest of his friends off, who had gestured him to come take a seat with them, and make his way towards the back of the class and the empty seat right next to the brunet. Eren could swear he saw a faint smile curled on the raven’s lips once he had sat himself down.

“I think I owe you an apology…” Levi started, his voice loud enough for Eren to hear without getting too many people eavesdropping on them. “I should’ve-” A groan left the raven’s lips and he started rummaging through his backpack.

“You should have…” Eren lingered, eyes swimming with questions while he bit his lip.

“I shouldn’t have let that blond fucker get under my skin so easily.” Levi’s face spoke nothing but disgust with his scrunched up nose and his famous creased brows back on his face. It made something inside of Eren ache, a want to tell the guy that he didn’t need to apologize just so he would feel better, but if he wanted things to work between them… Levi should know that it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to the ones who came back for this and hello to the new people here. I've noticed my writing has changed a bit over the course of my little hiatus so I hope it doesn't bother anyone. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're as excited for the rest of story as I am!
> 
> Ps: kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/)


	15. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Levi POV. The day of their lunch 'talk' has finally arrived.

It wasn’t a lie though, but he should have told Eren there was a bigger reason as of why Reiner had pissed him off so easily. The reason being that Reiner had called Eren names, something that he did about everyone, Eren being no exception of that. But there was something about the homophobic slurs that that blond fucker had fired at everyone’s face that made made his skin tingle. Feeling like ants were crawling over his body and the only way to get them to stop was to kick Reiner onto the ground and press his face into the mud so his appearance would match his personality. Completely disgusting.

He wanted to tell him that, but the explanation was for some other time when Eren would feel more at ease around him. The boy didn’t need more negativity surrounding him right now.

There were different sets of emotions pooling in Eren’s eyes, the assets that always gave him away despite putting on a nice face. The fake smile and the lowering gaze fooled everyone except Levi. Almost seeming as if Eren had been training himself to put on these expressions, which only made his curiosity and anger grow. The thought that there was something, or someone, who made Eren act like this all the time made him want to kick that guy’s face against the concrete.

He sighed, trying not to let his anger show through his behavior, and looked at the boy to his right intently. Trying to find something that he was holding back from him, being fully aware that what he was doing was unhealthy to say the very least. But he didn’t trust Eren’s words for one bit, not when the guy thought he could fool everyone around him. So, for Levi to expect that he wouldn’t get a special treatment, being Eren’s exception, was a pretty normal reaction int his opinion.

Instead, he cleared his throat, “So is that a yes?”

“A yes?” Eren asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes while he downed his drink.

“Do you accept my apology…” He whispered softly, feeling his cheeks heat up from showing his vulnerable side.

“Only if you don’t pull that shit again.”

Damn, he hadn’t expected for Eren to be so blunt, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. It had been his rage and determination that made him finally notice the guy after all. So, for him to make demands, only made himself feel proud of the brunet.

“I’ll try my best. You’re allowed to hit me if I ever do that again.” He laughed awkwardly, feeling Eren’s gaze piercing right through him. A look full of rage that made goosebumps pop up on his skin and his stomach turn upside down.

Eren stood up and walked through the front of the classroom, anger still radiating off of him which made the raven feel like he was the smallest man on earth and Eren was the giant who was going to trample him alive.

The guy threw his trash into the garbage can, looking as if he was throwing Levi himself in the trash, where he belonged, from the way he was staring at him right now. Levi gulped, feeling like everyone was staring at him even though they were all busy chatting with their friends or staring at their book.

“You don’t solve things through violence or are you stupid?” Eren said through gritted teeth and took out his books, every movement he made speaking nothing but rage.

“I-I-” Levi stammered, not being able to function because of how Eren was acting as of now, “I meant it as a joke…”

“No you didn’t. You always think violence is the answer but it isn’t, I don’t need another person like that in my life so as long as you act like a piece of shit I don’t want anything to do with you.”

The words were like venom to Levi’s blood, making his whole body sting and his heart scream in agony. He had to lower his gaze from the tears that were prickling in the corner of his eyes, “I said I was sorry, do I have to tell you I won’t do it ever again like a fucking child?”

\-- -- --

The rest of their classes were silent, but despite their earlier ‘exchange of words’ they still sat next to each other and Levi occasionally helped Eren with some exercises.

When lunch break arrived, they both shuffled uncomfortably with their feet, impatiently waiting for who would bring up the topic to discuss the things Eren had promised.

It was Levi, of course, who started to conversation, “So… are we gonna have lunch together to uhm…”

“Yeah, I uhm, I have the key of mr. Zacharias’ classroom so we can be in uhm… private.”

“Sounds good. After you.” Levi teased, nudging his elbow in Eren’s side which made relief wash over the both of them. Letting their shoulders relax with soft smiles on their faces.

Eren lead the way towards the other side of the school again, where their first class of the day had taken place, and gestured for the raven to enter the classroom after he had opened it.

The atmosphere was awkward, there was no reason to deny that, but that didn’t stop Levi from trying to make Eren feel more comfortable around him. He pressed to desks against each other and took out his lunch, nodding towards the chair in front of him after Eren had closed the door behind him. Loving how it made a pink hue popping up on his cheeks and bit his lip when he sat himself down.

“You know I’m an impatient shit so how about we dive right into it.” The raven said jokingly, but every word had been the truth.

“Okay uhm, I don’t know where to start.” Eren laughed awkwardly, rubbing his nape while he didn’t dare to look at the man in front of him. He wasn’t afraid of him, but he still felt a little weird after what happened this morning.

Levi nodded, “Just tell me what you want me to know so I can kind of… take that into account.”

“My dad is an asshole.” Eren blurted out, inhaling deeply as he shook his head. “He’s… not very accepting of who I am and- and he’s the reason why I don’t come to school sometimes.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement, letting Eren know that he could tell him more if he wanted to without interrupting him. 

“He’s homophobic and he’s just… _hnngg._.. “ He groaned while rubbing his hands in his eyes, “He’s also an alcoholic and can get violent too. That’s why I got the key from Mike so I can have a place where I can go to before class starts if I need to leave the house earlier, or so I can stay longer if things are too bad at home. That’s also why I have bruises and I- and I-” Eren shook his head, trying to hide the obvious shaking of his body from the anxiety and desperation that was running through his veins. He had never told anyone, ever, about any of this except for mr. Zacharias; the one who had caught him bandaging his wounds once before school started.

“Shhh, Eren, hey.” Honestly, the raven was at loss for words. So, he took a hold of Erens hands and held them firmly in his palm, letting him know that he was there for him without actually saying something. He could see, and even feel, that the guy was on the brink of tears but he had to let him know that he could show that side to him. Though he didn’t know how. “You can let it all out, I’m- I’m here for you.”

“Oh really? Or are you gonna beat me up again like you did in the restroom once? I fucking texted you because I needed you and look at what you did!” Eren screamed at him, nostrils blown wide with anger, his face finally matching the rage that spewed out of his eyes.

“I- I’m sorry for that, but I needed to get through that thick skull of yours that hurting yourself wasn’t gonna solve things. Have you done that ever since I made a mess out of you? Huh?” 

“No…” Eren whispered, lowering his gaze and holding in his tears as long as possible. Biting his lip to the point where he was almost drawing blood.

“I’m not saying that it was the right thing to do, I know that and I feel horrible that I’ve done that but… It paid off. God I hate saying that I just- I don’t know how to stop things without getting physical you know.”

Eren sighed, finally relaxing his features, “You’re not getting violent right now and you’re making more sense than back then, so keep talking.”

“I will so, if things get bad I- I want you to come to me okay?”

Eren looked at him with creased eyebrows, confusion clear in his voice, “Come to you?”

“Yes, here,” He took out his notepad and started scribbling his home address onto it, “I want you to come to me if things get real bad during the weekends. You have my phone number so just text me and me and my uncle will even come pick you up.”

The brunet’s breath hitched in his throat, “Jesus, Levi I-”

“No buts, you have a place to go now so use it.” Levi said sternly, folding the piece of paper and pressing it in Eren’s palm.

“I d- I don’t know if- … thank you, I- I don’t know if I’ll ever use it but I appreciate the gesture.”

“I swear to God Eren, come to me if things are unsafe, you’re more than welcome to stay.”

_Riiinngggg_

The bell interrupting their discussion, making the both of them sigh in annoyance.

Levi stood up from his seat and swung his bag over his shoulder, “I’m serious, Eren.” he said, holding Eren’s gaze as he spoke the words.

“I can see that.” Eren laughed, letting a tiny smile curl on his lips that made its way all the way to his eyes. Finally giving Levi the smile that he had been longing for for so long.

The raven felt a blush creeping on his cheeks but turned his face to the side before Eren could even see a glimpse of it and cleared his throat, “Good, now uhm… class?”

“Yup, after you short stuff. Auw!”

“I warned you about that.” He chuckled, giving Eren a comforting pat on the shoulder after he had pinched it and made his way out of the classroom. Feeling proud of himself of not letting the new feelings he had been developing for the guy ruin his chance to clear his conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, two chapters in one day look at me go! Okay sorry, I'm awkward. 
> 
> I hope there are still some people around here who are following the story, if you are: hi! 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/)


	16. TGIF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank God It's Friday!" For Levi...not so much. His usual mind wanderings leave him a state of distress and both Kenny and his group of friends take advantage of his moment of weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> So, sorry if it is le shit.

It was Friday afternoon, the cheers of the other students filling up Levi’s ears to the point where he thought he was going crazy. Though, he managed to keep himself under control, focusing on Eren’s voice instead of paying attention to the gazes of the shitbastards who were passing by.

Eren gave him a soft nudge in his side, “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah, sorry. So Europe huh?” He said, trying to wipe the obvious troubled look off of his face. He just couldn’t seem to get rid of the furrowed brows (worse than usual) and couldn’t stop picking the skin off of his bottom lip. Being fully aware that that was his new outlet instead of digging his nails into his own palms.

Even though he had just said that he had indeed been listening, he didn’t seem to be able to get his own mind under control. Thoughts immediately wandering to the upcoming weekend from the moment Eren had started talking again. He had this family dinner to attend to this Sunday evening, and if spending time with his fake ass family members weren’t enough of a reason to be in a crappy mood, the thought of him not being at home when Eren might need him made him want to call in sick even more. He had to come up with something, something that would suffice as an excuse not to go to his aunt’s house.

His fruitless brainstorming came to a halt when Eren moved away from the lockers and was now standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. “You okay man?” The brunet asked him, brows creased in a concerned look.

“Got some shit on my mind. Sorry.” He apologized, shaking his head as if to shake off his uneasiness. Trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart when Eren was this close to him. He still didn’t understand much of what was happening inside of him and tried his best to keep his feelings under the covers like he always did. That, until he would be able to skype with Farlan again, the person who seemed to be knowing what was happening behind his cold exterior better than he did.

Eren took a step closer, “How come?”

Levi could feel his breath ghosting over his skin, noticing how his stomach twisted itself in a painful knot from trying to keep himself in check. “Family stuff.” He muttered through gritted teeth, continuing to peel the skin off of his lips, now with both his hand and teeth. Hissing when he felt a sharp sting and a familiar saltiness on his tongue.

“God, stop that!” Eren took a hold of his hand and tugged it away from his mouth, “Now, go on.”

The guy didn’t even look like it was a big deal to touch him, as if it was the most normal thing for two guys to do. The raven knew he shouldn’t try to nitpick every single thing the brunet did, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter a little bit when tanned fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist. The skin to skin contact being the exact thing that he had been craving.

Levi cleared his throat, trying to hide his obvious anticipation, “Family dinner this Sunday, don’t wanna spend time with those people, especially my aunt.”

“Why’s that?”

“They’re fake.”

Eren hummed in acknowledgement, “Guess we both won the lottery with our family members.” and swung his backpack over his shoulder. “I should get going though, my dad is probably up by now.”

“I’ll walk you home.” His words spilled out of his mouth before he had even realized. Almost instantly sensing his cheeks heating up from his sudden outburst, eyes darting between the brunet and the wall next to him. He should really learn how to keep his mouth shut sometimes, he couldn’t fuck up.

“You don’t have to, it’s alright.” Eren smiled weakly, a pink hue covering his cheeks too and gestured the raven to follow him when he started walking towards the exit of the building. “If things are bad I’ll let you know, I’ve learned not to lie to you by now.”

The words weren’t particularly meant to hurt the previous bully, but they still felt like a stake had just impaled his heart, letting the memories of their famous bathroom encounter spill out of it like blood. His head was heavy, sight was blurry, and hands were clammy. Clearly the anxiety that ran through his veins doing its work. “O-Okay…” He managed to stammer, not able to say much more due to the physical pain and regret that took over his whole body.

It had happened before, many times to be exact. Specifically whenever he would think back about what he had done to the brunet in the past. Almost coming to the point where he could feel his last meal working its way back up his throat. Not being able to take the fact that Eren had come to trust him, at least a little, over the past few weeks despite that their first meetings weren’t exactly, enjoyable. It made him wonder whether the boy might be as fucked up as he was, but he couldn’t call him that. He couldn’t say anything disheartening to Eren because everything about him made sense, even to someone like Levi. His actions were justified but he wasn’t violent. He held back the truth to protect himself and despite having to deal with what the raven could only call ‘the worst kind of excuse of a human being’ as a father; the brunet still made sure that he  could pour his heart out if he ever wanted to.

“Levi?” Eren said, his voice making the other one come back to reality and out of the maze of his mind. He looked concerned, almost in a state of distress from what the raven could tell.

“Sorry, what?” He apologized for the second time today, trying to fake his appearance by letting a half-smile work its way up his lips.

Eren brought his face closer to his, almost as if he was inspecting him, and put his hand on his shoulder “Hmmm, you’re really tense, anything else you wanna share?”

Levi gulped and found himself stepping back, retreating and trying to get some distance between them. Finding the way Eren’s face was so close to his own, with his hand resting on his shoulder almost ... intimate. Memories of thinking about that same hand in the shower creeping back onto him. “Wha- no! Of course not.” He stuttered waving his hands and shaking his head like the embarrassment he is.

“Wow, no need to get scared like that. Haha…” Eren laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as het let go of the raven’s arm. “Aren’t you gonna get your bike?”

“Wh- uhm, yes.” He hadn’t even realized they had made their way back to the bike stall during his inner struggle. Cursing himself under his breath as he opened the lock and struggled to put his keys back into his pocket.

They made their way to the gate, nodding each other farewell while Levi made sure to remind Eren to text or call him if things got violent at home.

\-- -- --

Friday night, the time most people would go out with their friends, partaking in underage drinking, but that _usually_ didn’t pique the raven’s interest. Not in the slightest. That was until his friends from school had decided that they’d throw a party next Friday with a _little_ twist.

Over the past few hours there had been a new group chat with just him, Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt. The three scumbags, specifically Reiner, thinking it would be a great idea to throw a party only a week from now since Reiner’s mother would be away for the weekend. There was gonna be booze, drinking games, movies, the whole package every normal teenager could only dream of.

Levi groaned in annoyance, switching between channels on the tv while he lay on the sofa. Watching the tv with tired, bored eyes while his mind was occupied with more urgent matters. Specifically the buzzing of his phone right next to him, feeling hate spew out of his eyes from the moment he had caught a glimpse of fuckboy’s message.

 

_To: TGIF_   
_**From: Reiner** _

_“So are you coming or not? You can bring your baby boy.”_

 

He had to stay calm, and despite that he would usually prefer handling things face to face, he was grateful that this conversation took place over chat. Meaning that he would finally have time to mask his inner struggles with the way he twisted his words. Knowing that if they were having an actual conversation as of now, that the tone of his voice would probably be giving him right away.

 

__________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ _____________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

__________________________________________________“Fuck off.”__________________________________________________

 

Maybe not the most intelligent answer that he could think off, but it was better than just to ignore the messages of his friends, it would only stir them on more. They had been trying to talk him into bringing Eren to the party, but to no success, not yet.

 

___**__**__**__**______To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_______________“Come on it’ll be fun.”_______________

 

____To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _

___“And since he’s apparently the new member of our squad, see it as a welcome party.”___

 

______________________________To: TGIF_ _ _________________________**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_“I second that. Bertholdt say something!”_

 

_____To: TGIF_ _ _ _ **____  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ _ ** _

_____“He’s having dinner rn, but he probably thinks the same.”_____

 

Levi sighed, he didn’t think Reibert could be any more obvious. Both being in ever stronger denial than he was as. So, he decided to kick it up a notch, just for the hell of it.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ _______________________________________________________________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________“What are you two married now?”____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Ackerman! Dinner in five minutes!”

Levi visibly jumped up, almost letting his phone slip out of his hands and turned his head towards his uncle,“Jesus, you don’t have to yell when you’re standing behind me asshat. Auw!” Annoyance clear in his voice and tried to soothe the soft sting on his ear.

“Dinner in five minutes.” Kenny sneered, clearly amused. The fucking comedian.

 

____To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _

____“Ha, good one. Do I need to remind you that it was _you_ who was almost drooling over my ass?”____

 

Levi snorted, finding it extremely entertaining how Reiner tried his best to hide his embarrassment from earlier today. The guy was just so fucking predictable.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ ________________________________________________________________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________“Sure, keep on dreaming.”_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_______________________________To: TGIF_ _ __________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_______________________________“Am I the only straight one here?!”_______________________________

 

 

____To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _

____“Who said something about being gay?”____

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ _________________________________________________________________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**__**______**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________“You’re seeing things that aren’t here blondie. Just because I rejected you doesn’t mean I suddenly want a dick up my ass.”______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

____To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _

____“Ha true! Though you could always be a top short stack.”____

 

 

He had to take breather at that point, feeling his rage building up in his chest. Before, he didn’t have any problems with the gay slurs he and his friends used. Finding them playful and not at all degrading. Now, he knew better than that. His stomach turning upside down every time someone would even mention such a thing, especially when it was about Eren. His need to protect the boy always getting the better of him despite him trying to hide his resentment.

He took a deep breath and tried his best to play it cool, trying to shift his rage to the mockery of his height instead of… that other thing.

____ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ __________________________________________________________________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**__**_______**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________“Excuse you?”_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

____To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _

____“You know, stick it up Jaeger’s butt.”____

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ ___________________________________________________________________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________“I know what a fucking top is pillow queen, don’t call me short stack or I’ll shove a stick up your ass.”________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

______________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ _________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

______________________________________________“I bet he’ll like that. Doesn’t he @bertholdthoover?”______________________________________________

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Bertholdt_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________"Guys, I'm having dinner..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _ _

_____“Ah so you are alive! How’s the stew?”_____

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Bertholdt_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good, mom loved your recipe."_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_______________________________________________“You two are really married, married gays.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______To: TGIF_ _ _ **___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

______“We’re not! Cut it out guys. For real here Levi, you bringing him? I feel like we didn’t have a good start.”______

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Obviously, and who's fault was that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ ___________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**______**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

__________________________________“Honestly, the both of you.”__________________________________

 

__________To: TGIF_ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

__________“See! I’m serious, is he coming?”__________

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'll think about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________To: TGIF_ _ __________**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

__________“Either you’re asking him or we will at school.”__________

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I said. I. Will. Think. About. It."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

“Dinner! Now!” Rang through the entire apartment, probably loud enough for their neighbors from downstairs to hear.

Levi rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance, what was this guy? Deaf? “Coming!”

 

_________________________________________________To: TGIF_ _ ____________________________________________**__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**_______**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Annie_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

_________________________________________________“Scary.”_________________________________________________

 

_______________T____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _o: TGIF____________ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _**___  
_ **_From: Reiner_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _

__________“Fine. Let me know. S gonna be awesome.”__________

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________To: TGIF_  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__**__**__**___**__**_____**__**__**__**___**__**____**__**__**__**___**___  
_ **_From: Levi_ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"If you say so, now fuck off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

He put his phone down and put it onto the coffeetable. Respecting his uncle’s houserules of not allowing any technology at the dinner table.

He made his way to the kitchen, his stomach growling once he saw a glimpse of what the man had made for them that evening. “Wow spaghetti, how eloquent.”

“Best spaghetti of entire Maria.” Kenny said proudly and put the pot on the table. Scooping a generous amount of pasta on his nephew’s plate and _way_ less on his own. Wiggling his eyebrows after he had sat himself down with a playful smirk on his mouth. “Wow, you’re not even trying to make a comment. Who bit you in the ass today?”

“Your shitty attempt at humor.” Levi replied and sat himself down on the opposite side of the table. Appreciating the fact that his uncle knew just how hungry he had been and didn’t spare another second before he started devouring his plate.

“Fine, fine. What was that chat about?”

Levi glared at him with a mouth full of food, “None of your business?”

“Finish before you speak Levi.”

“Hmmm, sorry…” He muttered and took a sip of his water, putting a cheeky smile on his face. “Better now?”

“Better little shit. So, conversation.”

The man really wasn’t gonna let this go any time soon was he? “Uhm, I’m going to a party next week.” Levi admitted, stuffing his mouth again before his uncle could even form a question.

“Very mature.” Kenny commented, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. Waiting till the raven was doing munching on his food so he could _really_ see his reaction. “Where and with who?”

Levi gulped, “At Reiner’s place, with Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt and maybe... Eren.”

“Eren huh, how’s he doing?” His uncle visibly relaxed and took a sip of his drink. His eyes not leaving his nephew’s face, the gesture always sending a shiver up the latter’s spine.

“Good… I guess. We haven’t talked after school yet and stop it! You’re not at work.” The raven pouted, hating how the man could always get under his skin so easily.

“Well _excuse_ me…,” Kenny scoffed, grinning from ear to ear like he always did when people acted exactly how he wanted to. Managing control over everything and everyone in his life was something he strived for after all. “And it has only been two hours, so don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“Dipshit.” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes before he started eating again. Damn, he really was a good cook, if he weren’t so fucking obvious about the raven would probably be less childish about it.

“Hmm what was that? Were you complementing my fabulous dish?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah -fidgets- I'm here again. I know I said I was gonna be updating once a week but I'm really not managing to do that. I'M SORRY. I will try my best to update twice a month, since uni is just killing this bean over here.  
> On a happier note though, hmmmm things are progressing can you all feel it too?! Okay I sound crazy saying that but I hope you can all also feel this is going somewhere!
> 
> Now with my usual stuff:  
> Thank you for reading the story so far! Every comment and kudo is highly appreciated and I hope you'll stick around for more!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	17. Family can be a pain in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and some questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates but the chapter is here! I hope it will answer some of the questions you may or may not be having!

He stood in the shower, letting the water trickle down his body. Taking small breaths in and out of his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves. Thinking that the warm water would help him relax, but just like everything he had tried thus far, it didn’t seem to work in the slightest bit.

Despite the water streaming over his ears, feeling like he was engulfed by it, he could still hear the muted calling of his name. His uncle probably wondering why the hell he was standing in the shower for so long. Though he had to admit, this wasn’t like him.

He hung his head forward and opened his eyes, letting the water massage his nape and neck. Probably not helping to get rid of the painful knots in his muscles, but it was the thought that counted.

“Levi! Get your ass ready or _you_ are gonna explain to everyone why we’re late!”

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, clenching his jaw so he wouldn’t snap at his uncle for only being reasonable. So instead of staying under the shower head, he turned the water off and moved his moping ass out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he furiously rubbed his hair dry, not caring how it looked.

“Levi!” Kenny continued from the other side of the door, slamming on the door with his fists.

“I’m coming. Jesus.” Levi said, muttering all kinds of swearings under his breath as he made his way to the door. Opening it with eyes blown wide in anger. “What?”

“We’re gonna be late, brush your teeth and put this on.” His uncle said, a smug smile curled on his lips as he presented a black tie in front of his nephew’s scowling face.

Levi sighed, “Is that really necessary?” and eyed at the tie. He could tell that it was expensive, the fabric looking silky and thick.

“Yes. Now, stop being a grouch and wear it. I bought it.” Kenny said and moved Levi to the side, walking past him and putting the tie on the pile neatly folded clothes.

“You bought that?” Levi asked and started to rinse his toothbrush.

“Sure did, now shoo. Get going and do something about that nest on your head.” His uncle grinned before he left the bathroom. Leaving Levi all by himself again in the hope that he would get his ass ready to leave.

Levi let out a long breath and started brushing his teeth. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, still foggy from his earlier shower. He looked like shit, absolute shit. The bags under his eyes even worse than usual, a combination of purple and red resting under his eyes.

At times like this, he missed her a bit more. The yearning was always there. Always whispering in the back of his mind. The memory of her so vibrant and yet so faded at the same time.

Though, there was one memory that he cherished at times like this. One where his mother used to cover his bruises whenever he got into fights as a kid. Telling him over and over again that he should stay out of trouble and that his father could never know about this.

Levi sighed contently, ignoring the tears stinging in the corner of his eyes, and ruffled his hair. He would have to blow dry the shit of his hair if he wanted it to look presentable, but he couldn’t be bothered.

He admitted his defeat and put some clothes on. A white shirt, a basic pair of black jeans, a belt to keep it from falling down his hips. Seriously, he knew he was short, but companies could at least try to put some effort in their clothing, and not a single hair on his body was going to the kid’s section to buy new clothes.

The tie, embroidered with an elegant ‘A.’ on the backside, was a challenge on its own to put on. But Levi, being the stubborn little shit he is, wasn’t going to call for help. He’d rather look like a fool with a crooked tie than asking for his uncle to help him get his tie straight.

“At least you got your ass ready. Now, grab your wallet and we’re off you little grouch.” Kenny huffed and made his way inside. Adjusting his own tie and signature hat in the mirror. “And get your tie straight. You might not be but at least- auw!”

“Shut your fucking mouth asshat.” Levi growled and punched his uncle’s shoulder for the second time. Over the years he had become fast enough to dodge his uncle’s attempts at stopping him. Perfectly able to beat the shit out of him if he really wanted to.

“I’m just reminding you that shit like that is important. It is better to go through your existential crisis when you’re seventeen instead of when you’re in your thirties and married to a woman you can’t even stick your dick in any more because you love ass too much.”

“That’s fucking disgusting Kenny.” Levi said with a scrunched up nose. Just like Kenny, he wasn’t exactly the best at expressing himself. Must have learned it from the best, he supposed.

 

\-- -- --

 

They had made their way to his aunt on time, much to his displeasure. Luckily, his cousin was already there. The only person in the entire family that didn’t try to avoid the fact what his asshole of a father had done to their family. He wasn’t even part of the Ackerman family, but since they had obviously been married, his name was still on the invitation list.

Levi thanked whoever was out there for not bringing his father here on that day. Some sort of thing he had to take care of at work, well, not like you could trust anything the man said. He was probably too busy fucking some new girl, maybe even had a new kid he could fuck up.

Whatever, not like he should have anything to do with the fucker’s new life. The further away he was, the better.

 

“Ackerman.” His cousin nodded and gave him a playful nudge in his side, stopping Levi from continuing his murder spree in his mind. She had sat herself down beside him. Avoiding the rest of her family like he was.

“Ackerman.” He nodded back and took a sip from his drink. Stupid legal drinking age, he could really use something that would take the edge off. Anything that would help him get through this awful day.

“So, I’ve heard you’re graduating this year.” Mikasa continued, clearly as bored as he was.

Levi hummed and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her red dress immediately standing out. “I am, little red riding hood.”

“Asshole, be nicer to your family.”

“True, you’re the only sane person here besides my uncle.”

“I’ll give you that. So, anything new to share?” Mikasa chuckled and grabbed some bread off of the table they were sitting at.

“Nowp.” Levi shrugged and continued to down his drink. God he wished he had never befriended her. She used to be this stoic, only caring about one person in her life kind of bullshit. But now that she had opened up she always felt the need to make small talk or get to know him. Fuck that shit, fuck all of this.

Mikasa sighed and slumped back into her chair. “There must be _something_ you can talk about. You’re not telling me _nothing_ has happened in the past year?”

The look she was giving him seemed like she was up to something. A smirk curled on her lips alongside her eyes that were speaking with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew was that he didn’t like it. People like her were always manipulative and he absolutely despised that shit, she clearly took after her father.

“The fuck are you staring at.” Levi snapped, squinting, making her laugh wholeheartedly.

“You’re still the same as ever. The smallest thing you don’t like happens and boom, you’re one big, or rather, _small_ ball of rage.”

“Mikasa be nicer to your family.” Kenny interrupted them. Stopping Levi from smacking her right on the spot. “Levi, come and help me with the plates.”

“Can’t her dad do it.” Levi groaned and shook his head. He’d rather avoid anyone for the rest of the party rather than picking up the plates and not being able to dodge everyone’s overly curious questions.

“No, he can’t.”

Shit, Levi knew that look. “Okay.”

 

There was something wrong, there had to be. Even though his uncle hadn’t told him anything just yet, Levi could instantly feel the mood shift to something way more serious as a shiver ran up his spine.

When they stood in the kitchen, clearly not carrying any plates around, Kenny opened his mouth again. “They wanna go to her grave today.”

“No. This is not happening.” Levi shook his head. The room suddenly felt way too cramped for the both of them in there. No air to breathe, no room to move. Everything felt heavy and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. “They can’t do that. They’re not allowed to. No, not after everyth-”

“I’m not gonna let them.” Kenny said, his voice stern. The most serious and determined look Levi had ever seen presented on his face. “None of these dipshits are gonna see my little sister. They had their time, and more than one opportunity to show that they cared, and they obviously didn’t.”

Levi went quiet. His uncle’s words still echoing through his head. How the fuck did they had the balls to even think about such a thing. They hadn’t even cared to visit her on her deathbed. They never cared and they never will. He didn’t need their fake sympathy, he didn’t need anything of this.

“I- I need some air.” Levi stammered and looked at his uncle. Biting on the skin of his bottom lip and pressing his fingernails into his palm. They couldn’t know they had this effect on him, it would only make them feel like they mean something to him. As much as he’d like to deny it, he couldn’t. It was his family, and it hurt him that they had cared so little about his mother. It hurt him that they still defended his father’s actions.

“I’ll call my friend from the cemetery, so don’t worry.” Kenny said and pressed his palm firmly on Levi’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “They won’t be able to go see her even if they tried. Now calm yourself down, act like you got a call or something and walk outside.”

Levi sighed in relief, “Thanks Kenny.”

“Levi,” Kenny stopped him, tugging on his shoulder. “I didn’t know this would happen. You know I wouldn’t drag you into this, If I kn-”

“I know. S not your fault.” Levi muttered. His eyes fixed on the ground beneath them. Tears were stinging in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall out.

 

They both walked out of the kitchen. Mikasa’s eyes were immediately on them, the curious little shit.

“Where are you going?” She asked as he moved past her. Stretching out her arm as if she was going to stop him.

“Got a missed call from a friend, I’ll be back soon.” Levi lied, waving with his phone. Fortunately, her features relaxed. She seemed to be less suspicious than he had remembered her to be.

 

He made his way outside. The cold air catering him and cooling down his burning skin. “Fucking hell.” He muttered. Trying his best to keep his mind clear.

He focused on the cars driving on the road. Focused on the sound of the wheels making contact with the ground and the smell of gasoline. God he really needed to get his shit together. He couldn’t keep living like this. On edge.

He was sick of always feeling like he was this close to having a breakdown. Sick of keeping his distance from everyone. Why couldn’t he be a normal teenager. Go out drinking and make out with random people.

“Ugh gross.”

Maybe not the making out with random people part then, but he wanted to feel normal for once. As if his mother was still alive. As if his dad had never left right after her death. As if he hadn’t reminded him of his dead wife and as if he wasn’t a burden to his uncle.

The thought of running away and never coming back so he wouldn’t be a bother to his uncle anymore had crossed his mind more than once during the past two years. Kenny had even caught him in the hallway once with his luggage and wallet full of cash. It had been two weeks after _that_ happened. After his dad had left him and dropped him off at his uncle, and Levi felt like he didn’t belong anywhere. The only way out had seemed to be leaving the helltown he grew up in. Luckily, his uncle was always in the right mind and stopped him from making any rash decisions. Reminding him that he was allowed to leave once he was eighteen but for now, he was under his wing and he was going to take care of him.

It had been the first time he had ever had a male parental figure in his life. Someone who had cared for him besides his own mother.

The thought made a soft smile curl on his lips. He was grateful, even though he didn’t show it all too much. Grateful to have his uncle look after him, being more like a dad to him than his actual father had ever been. Grateful to have a good friend like Farlan in his life, and grateful that he had gathered the courage to try and get to know the one person who no one ever seemed to notice.

“Levi?” An all too familiar voice called. “Levi is that you?”

Levi looked up, only to see no one other than that one person standing on the other side of the sidewalk.  He cleared his throat, his chest suddenly feeling awfully tight. “E-Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I know, awful time to update, but it has been a long time since I updated this story... I'm sorry for that, real life has been angsty enough so I didn't have the energy to write about my angsty boys :/
> 
> Anyway, enough about me and more about these boys. Next chapter will have some more family drama and obviously, a 'nice' talk between Eren and Levi. The fuck is he doing there? I don't know you tell me. Okay I'm awful, I'll shut up now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll see you on the next one!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: sorry for using the wrong terminology. In my language cousin=niece. SO Mikasa is Levi's cousin. She's the daughter of Kenny's brother.


	18. Family is a pain in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the family gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week??? Look at me go.

Levi didn’t know if Eren being there, standing on the opposite side of the road, was a good or a bad thing. On one hand, he was an emotional mess. not being able to control his mental state. The fear of lashing out at Eren was very real and it made his stomach turn.

On the other hand, he was glad to see someone whom he cared for. Someone who could distract him for a little while before going back inside. Not that Eren was only of functional use to him. He was his friend, and he was happy to see him no matter the circumstances.

He saw Eren look to his left and right before he crossed the street, a wide smile lighting up his whole face. Levi hated to admit, but it made himself feel just a tad bit more at ease. A certain type of relaxation washing over him as he saw his friend happily make his way over to him.

“Good afternoon, I suppose.” Eren smiled and shook Levi’s hand. The skin to skin contact always making Levi feel like his body was set on fire. Forcing a faint blush to pop up on his cheeks.

“Hello,” Levi rasped, his voice failing him, and briefly cleared his throat. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

Eren smiled and lifted up the bag he was holding in his hand, “I’m going out for groceries.”

“And… that makes you happy? Weird kid.” Levi scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stop calling me a kid already. So, what makes you come here.”

Levi shrugged, “Family shit.”

“Ah that’s right! You told me about it this week. Sorry, I forgot.” Eren laughed weakly and rubbed his nape. Was he feeling nervous? Levi had found out over the past couple of weeks that he only ever ran his hands through his hair or started rubbing the back of his nape whenever he felt uneasy.

Levi quirked an eyebrow at Eren, “Doesn’t matter. S not important.”

“That’s a lie.” Eren said. Raising one eyebrow and looking at Levi intently. Forcing him to make eye contact.

Levi hated that. Hated when Eren forced him to look him in his eyes. It always made him feel tingly, almost gibberish.

“I’m sorry for being quiet this weekend.”

It took Levi by surprise. Sure, he had noticed Eren wasn’t really talkative and sure, it made him feel like he had been pushed aside. But he had never imagined that Eren would actually mention it, or even apologize for it. Had he been obvious about his inner struggle? The struggle of spamming Eren with messages throughout the entire weekend, looking like a needy fool. Or staying quiet for the rest of the weekend, matching Eren’s silence.

“Are you still in there?” Eren asked. A worried look splayed across his face.

Levi shook his head, trying his best to keep himself grounded. “Yes, don’t worry about it. I figured you would be busy.” A lie, again. He had been worried sick that something might had happened to Eren. Hell, he had even bothered his uncle with unnecessary questions and worries.

“I guess you could say that.”

Shit, Eren looked like he was about to shit himself. His eyes darting between himself and the floor beneath them. He was shuffling his feet, kicking some small rocks across the sidewalk. He looked stressed, worried, scared, all the things that Levi didn’t want him to feel like.

“Did anything happen this weekend?” Levi asked. He was smaller than Eren so he didn’t even need to bend himself in an uncomfortable position to get a better look at Eren’s face.

Pain. Pain was all his face said.

“Eren, I’m serious, did something happen this weekend?” Levi said. His voice suddenly stern and brokering no argument. He balled his fists, ready to take on whatever, or whoever had made Eren feel like this.

He had gotten used to the fact that he always felt the need to protect whenever he was around Eren. A certain type of parental need blooming inside of him, god that sounded awful.

“Eren.” Levi spoke again, now stretching out his arm to squeeze in Eren’s arm. “Eren. Talk to me.”

Eren winced, inhaling sharply. His eyes wide in shock.

Levi’s stomach turned and felt his heart drop. His mind immediately settling itself on the worst possible thing that could have happened, that Eren had broken his promise to him.

Compared to the first time it had happened, Levi didn’t feel any anger. Only disappointed. Not in Eren, but in himself. He had made the wrong decision, and it had the wrong outcome. He should have messaged Eren even though he was being silent. He should have listened to his gut and made his way over to his house and beat the shit out if his low life, excuse of a human being, of a father.

He clenched his jaw, forcing the whimper to stay stuck inside of his throat. “I’m gonna keep asking until you say what the hell happened, Eren.”

“It’s nothing.” Eren muttered. Tugging his arm away from Levi, but the raven wasn’t planning to let go any time soon. He wasn’t going to give Eren the chance to wave it off, or to possible run away. He needed answers, it was Eren’s promise to him.

He would protect, he would be there for him, and Eren was going to be honest with him.

“Eren, speak up or we’re gonna keep standing here for an awfully long time.” Levi tried again. “I’m keeping my promise, I’m not getting violent. So, please, tell me what happened.”

He was getting desperate, feeling that awful tingling all over his skin again.

“Eren.” He pleaded again, shit was getting embarrassing, and he tried to get a hold of Eren’s gaze. “You were so happy just now, just tell me what happened and we can forget about it.”

“You won’t be able to forget it and you know it.” Eren snapped, nostrils flared with anger. His cheeks red and eyes blown wide. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Another promise.” Levi scoffed, suddenly getting defensive. “I’m keeping my promises but seems like you aren’t. So, why should I hmm?”

“I didn’t break my promise to you asshole.” Eren said. He tried to tear his arm away from Levi again but grimaced. “Fucking hell, let go of my arm already.”

“Then stop trying to get away from me!” Levi yelled, the sudden increase of his voice startling both of them. “I- I’m sorry. I just-”

“I’m not trying to get away from you, you’re only hurting my arm and I would like to feel my fingers again.”

“Levi, don’t manually amputate that boy’s arm.” An all too familiar voice called from behind him. Interrupting their conversation like he always did.

Levi turned around to not only see his uncle, but also Mikasa walking outside. Both looking at him with furrowed brows, especially Mikasa.

“Ah Eren, long time no see.” Kenny smiled, way too happily to Levi’s liking, and placed his hand firmly on his nephew’s shoulder. “Let go of his arm.”

The words had fortunately been spoken so softly there was no way that anyone besides Levi would had been able to hear them.

Levi finally complied and released his fist. Squinting his eyes at his uncle. “You guys know each other?”

“I told you, you and Eren have been in the same class since kindergarten. And you know my memory.” Kenny continued his fake ass smiling, patting Levi on the back. “So, Eren. Still live around the block?”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock. He knew Kenny knew a lot of shit, but this was a bit too much to be just a coincidence. The guy knew something that Levi didn’t. It made him suspicious but he decided to simply let it play out. Watching the rest of the display as he held his breath to get more information.

“Y-Yes sir.” Eren replied formally. They were familiar, Levi noted based on Eren’s facial expressions, but not so familiar that Eren would call his uncle by his first name. Or maybe they were, and Eren was simply being polite.

“You’re really taking after your father now. All tall and lanky.”

_Kenny knew Eren’s father?_

“Thank you.” Eren replied weakly and started fiddling with the hem of his coat. His eyes darting between the three Ackermans.

His uncle clearly caught up on that; he catches up on everything so Levi shouldn’t be all too surprised. But he was too suspicious to take anything for granted in this moment.

“Where are my manners.” Kenny shook his head and turned his face to look at Mikasa. Gesturing her to come closer and giving her one final push on her back so she was almost inches away from Eren. “Eren Jaeger, this is Mikasa Ackerman. Levi’s cousin. She’s actually exactly your age, what a coincidence.”

Levi’s gut clenched, a feeling he had never felt before suddenly creeping onto him. Kenny was up to something, he could see it from the way he was smirking at him. Clearly finding the way that Eren and Mikasa started talking, amusing.

Levi sent his uncle a warning glare, to which Kenny only smirked and wrapped his arm around his nephew. “They seem to hit it off, don’t you think.”

Levi looked back at Eren and Mikasa. She was standing way too close to Eren. Biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. Even Levi could see that she was flirting with him, the fucking dipshit, fucking piece of-

“I should get going though.” Eren’s voice interrupted Levi’s scolding. “It was nice meeting you Mikasa, Kenny, see you at school Levi!”

With that, Eren was immediately out of sight. Having turned around the corner of the street, basically running.

“That was fast.” Kenny noted and squeezed Levi’s shoulder again. “Let’s go back inside shall we.”

  

“Say, Levi. Where do you know that guy from?” Mikasa asked, following them back inside.

Levi adjusted his tie, feeling as if he couldn’t get any air. “School.” He answered flatly. He wanted to be left alone, not interrogated.

Mikasa didn’t seem to catch up on his attempt at shutting her up, bitch was talkative today. “He seems nice, don’t you think?”

“I suppose?” Levi said, raising an eyebrow at his cousin. “The fuck do you care?”

“Come on he’s cute. Is he single?”

Levi almost choked on his spit, coughing uncontrollably. “The fuck Mikasa.” Levi glared at her, eyes blown wide and balling his fists. Pressing his nails into his own palm. She wasn’t going to steal him away from him he was- Wait. When did he become so possessive?

“What, it is a normal question.”

“For your information, he’s gay. So don’t get your hopes up.” Levi waved her off, pushing open the front door. The clattering of plates and the annoying voices of his family filling up his ears again.

Mikasa sighed and walked past her cousin. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, he told me himself.”

“Don’t get so smug.”

“I’m just stating facts.”

She simply shrugged, “Can’t hurt to try. Maybe he’s bi but doesn’t know it yet.”

 

“I could see you laughing all the way from where I was standing asshole.” Levi said, fastening his seat belt. It had been a long, long day. They had even decided to stay for dinner. Or rather, his uncle and the rest of his family had decided that they should stay for dinner.

He slouched into the leather car seat, trying to get comfortable again after a very troublesome day. Troublesome was an understatement on its own. It had been utter torture dealing with his overly excited cousin. It was weird for her to get so pumped up. She was usually stoic, expressionless, not interested in anyone’s business. But she hadn’t shut her fucking mouth for the rest of the day. Chattering about Eren.

“It was very amusing to see you struggle like that.” Kenny replied, quickly glancing at his nephew. Then went to focus back on the road.

“Anyone would struggle if they had to deal with someone like that. She never kept her fucking mouth shut.”

Kenny hummed and gave him a pat on the shoulder, his eyes not leaving the road. “Guess puberty did her right, gave her emotions.”

“That’s weird for you to say Kenny. But yes…” Levi sighed and looked out of the car window, “She used to be quiet, hence why I tolerated her.”

“She was quite talkative today, Eren must have made a good impression on her.” Kenny grinned. The smug bastard.

“I know what you’re doing, Kenny, it isn’t going to work.” Levi crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the painful clenching of his gut as he remembered what Kenny had pulled off earlier today.

“Are you sure about that? Look at you pouting, little grouch. You’re jealous.”

“I’m not, I simply find it very homophobic that Mikasa is trying to date him even though I _explicitly_ told her he’s gay.”

“And you’re jealous that he might have liked it the way she was flirting with him. Didn’t you notice him smiling when she tucked her hair behind her ear. It is called flirting, Levi, maybe you should tr- Auw! For fucks sake I’m driving!” Kenny yelled and rubbed his arm. “Look, Levi, I-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Levi interrupted him and took out his ear buds. “You’ve done enough shit today, I don’t wanna hear another word.”

“If you cannot be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself asshat.” Kenny said. Almost as if he had rehearsed his line before hand. It wouldn’t surprise Levi if his uncle had planned it all out. He didn't know how, but Kenny always seemed to be expecting everything. Always looking like everything was according to plan. How he'd known that Eren would have been there, was a mystery to Levi. But he couldn't bring himself to care, what happened, happened. His uncle had his little quirks, and he had learned to live with them a long time ago.

“Whatever.” Levi snapped,  “And stop looking at me like that! Keep your eyes on the fucking road.”

“Nice comeback. Has it even occurred to you that you should be thanking me? I distracted you, kid. You didn’t even look at the rest of your family for the rest of the day. I bet you even forgot what your aunts tried to do today." 

Levi's breath got stuck in his throat, feeling his hands tremble. He felt himself lose his last strain of self control. The last piece he had been holding onto for hours straight. 

"Shit." His uncle cursed and squeezed his nephew's shoulders. Trying to keep him in reality. "I took care of it. Don't start panicking." 

"D-did your man uhm, f-fix things?" Levi stuttered, the firm hand resting on his shoulder keeping him from slipping away. Grateful, despite still being furious, for his uncle and his knowledge about his anger issues.

“Yes, he made sure the family wouldn’t be able to see her this weekend. Don’t ask me how, I know you’re a curious little shit but this is adult business.”

Levi hummed, knowing he shouldn’t cross any lines after what had went down today, and stared back out of his window. He held his phone tightly in his palm, Eren’s name flashing on his phone screen, and slumped back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Family *is* a pain in the ass. 
> 
> Also, I'm hinting at something in this chapter. Can anyone guess what it is? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll see you on the next one!  
> [My tumblr](https://attack-on-stalking.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Update: I will continue this story, I'm just rather unmotivated to write my angsty boys right now. But I swear I'll finish this. Don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an email when I update this fic :)


	19. Levi hated Mondays

 

Levi hated Mondays, well, he hated every day he would have to come to this shithole. On top of all that, he was surviving on a mere two hours of sleep. Embarrassed, to say the very least, over the reason why he didn't get his usual four/five hours.  
Eren had texted him when they were driving back home after the familie shitshow, apologizing over and over again when Levi didn't reply right away. Eventually, Levi had caved and had replied to Eren's dozens of messages, but managed to brush him off and start a new topic; not wanting to deal with Eren's need for approval after such a tiring day. They had texted all night, texting back and forth over meaningless, yet meaningful topics to Levi. Favorite tv show, favorite books, regular small talk. Yet, Levi's stomach had been bubbling with excitement every time Eren had let him in on something of his life, even if it was as little as his favorite food. But, the brat had fallen asleep at a weak 3AM and had left Levi rereading their entire conversation like a thirteen year old girl. Humiliating. Resulting in him falling asleep at 5AM and walking around like he had just risen from his coffin.

He gritted his teeth as he made it to the entrance of the school, backpack hanging loosely over his shoulder and phone held tight in his hand. He really hated this place, but he would only have to endure for a small couple of months before he could get his shit together and actually study something useful. That didn’t mean this school didn’t have his interesting topics. A lively brunet standing at the gate of the school to be precise.

“Morning.” Levi nodded, a small grin curled on his lips, “Sleep well?”

“I knew you were gonna mention that, sorry that no one else can survive on three hours of sleep like you.” Eren rolled his eyes but nudged him playfully in the side. “By the way, when were you planning on telling me about that party?”

“Wait what?” Levi looked around him, keeping his voice down “Who told you that?”

“Reiner, he asked me what I wanted to drink this Friday and when I asked him for what, he said he bet you hadn’t told me yet.”

“I had actually almost forgotten about that…”

“So I shouldn’t take this personally?” Eren asked, brows snapped together.

Levi’s eyes widened briefly before he waved with both hands, shaking his head. “No, no, no. I uhm… I guess, I uhm forgot with that family bullshit this weekend.”

Eren cocked his head to the side. “I guess you did.”

“Speaking of this weekend.” Levi tried, pursing his lips. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I went out for groceries, you know that.” Eren laughed and held the front door open for Levi, but Levi wasn’t blind. He couldn’t even believe anyone would fall for this miserable attempt to try and change the topic, let alone fall for it himself.

“In fact I do,” He nodded, side-eyeing Eren when he walked past him. “but you know what I’m actually asking, Eren. Don’t try to lie to me.”

Eren bit his lip, but admitted his defeat far sooner than Levi had imagined him to do. Smiling weakly as he looked Levi in the eye, “You got me.”

“So?”

Eren leaned his back against the iron lockers. Letting out a painfully long sigh as high-schoolers walked past them. “My dad had one of his temper tantrums.”

Humming and nodding his head, Levi looked intently at Eren and gestured him to continue. Staying silent and giving the brunet time to collect his thoughts.

“He just bruised my arm. It isn’t that bad, it’s just... you just grabbed that spot and it had… just happened so it was sore.”

He tried his hardest to keep himself in check, clenching his jaw and balding his fists as he kept his face neutral. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Jesus, Levi.” Eren exclaimed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Breathing heavily through his mouth. “When are you ever gonna stop being paranoid?”

Looking down at his shoes and shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t like this. Not for one bit. Eren should stay on topic.  
“When are you going to learn to not avoid my questions?” He fired back at Eren. Not even looking at him. A glimpse of Eren’s infuriated face would have made him apologize right on the spot.

After a long pause, Eren sighed. “This is stupid. Lets just go to class.”

“I blame Monday depression.”

Eren chuckled, “Blue Monday, Levi.”

“Whatever.”

  


Class was, well, class. Eren didn’t make his homework, Jean threw comments at everyone, Reiner couldn’t keep it in his pants when Bert did his presentation. But, Levi chewed on the inside of his cheek when he couldn’t seem to focus when they made it to the dining hall.

Was he getting sick?

Placing a hand on his forehead, he checked his temperature. Normal as far as he could tell. 

He was sweating like a nun in a church, stomach tingling and cramping at the same time and he was unable to focus on basic tasks. Mind wandering towards this Friday and the fact that there wasn’t a plan.  
  
Plans were his thing, or rather, control was, and the fact there wasn’t even a basic outline for what was about to come in less than five days, was utter torture to him. Hell, even his body was telling him he should take the upperhand already and plan everything himself. Wait, did this mean he was actually willing to go? When did that happen?  
  
He really must be getting sick, this behavior was odd to say the very least.  
  
“Levi?”  
  
He shook his head and tried to focus his eyes on Annie’s disinterested look. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” She smiled mischievously and proceeded to finish her lunch. Smirking at Reiner who smiled and shrugged in response.  
  
Levi, confused to say the very least, furrowed his brows and raised his voice. “You better spill your bullshit or I’ll shove my foot up your ass.”  
  
“Wow, wow, wow, easy there Short Stack.” Reiner said, eyes wide and awkwardly wrapped his arm around Annie’s shoulder. “What is making you so short tempered today?”  
  
Squinting, Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Everyone can see your sweat stains Pillow Queen, and I am not short tempered.”  
  
“Our little control freak doesn’t like it when _we_ know something he doesn’t.” Annie sneered and nudged Reiner in the side. “Could it be that you’re missing your _Jaegerboy_?”  
  
“He’ll find it out himself on my party of the year.”  
  
“Reiner,” Levi shook his head, lips curling into a daring grin. “There are only five people coming, yourself included, and you dare to call your party, the party of the year?”  
  
“Well,” Reiner shrugged, “it will be a night to remember. You’ll see.”

Annie raised an eyebrow and looked at Reiner, “Did he really just not comment on the fact that I said he missed Jaeger?”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock, stomach turning upside down and twisting itself into a painful knot. He fucked up, big time. He hadn’t even realized he had been, quote on quote, _missing_ him. This wasn’t missing someone. This was simply being interested in where he was and what was going. No one, and especially not Eren, got called to Mr. Zacharias’ office everyday. So, who could blame him for being interested? Exactly, this is just interest, not missing. Totally not missing someone. No.  
**  
_He was totally not missing Eren._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this chapter and I can't believe I haven't updated this story in so long! :')
> 
> Sorry for that! Seems like I'm in a writing rut when it comes to this story. Now, I know this is a very short chapter, and it doesn't seem very meaningful but I had to kind of make a filler and a build up to the upcoming chapters. Yes, you heard that right. I do plan on finishing this story!
> 
> I hope there are still some people left who are actually reading this story, if you are, why don't you leave a quick comment so I know who's still here. (or drop me a message on my instagram or tumblr (both usernames are: lankylevi)
> 
> See you on the next one! (That'll hopefully not take me another three months.)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter we're finally getting to the party!


End file.
